Ask the TMNT
by Agent SouthDakota
Summary: Ask the TMNT anything you like. Or me...if you'd like. Don't forget Splinter,Casey, or April! Maybe even the villains will answer questions!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is where you can ask the TMNT any question you like! And I'll force them to answer them! If ya wanna ask me anything, go ahead! I'm available at any time too! I'm just gonna start off with what some friends usually ask me. Then,you guys can ask questions too!

~Agent SouthDakota

* * *

From my BFF: What are the turtles' fav song?

* * *

**Mikey: Oh! OH! I know mine!**

**Donnie: What is it Mikey?**

**Mikey: Uh..wait..let me think**

**Leo: This is why we can't let you on fanfiction**

**Mikey: Hey! I was just about to say it**

**Donnie/Leo: What?**

**Mikey: It has to be...umm..I forgot**

**Donnie: Ugh**

**Leo: Well I like Japanese Traditional music**

**Raph: Well,you use Pandora Leo,don't think it counts,plus there's ads**

**Leo: Well they're my favorite type of music! It totally counts**

**Raph: Ok Leo,calm down. My favorite song has to be Try It Out by Skrillex**

**Mikey: Now I know! Mine is Black Widow by Iggy Azalea**

**Donnie: You listen to that kind of stuff?**

**Mikey: Ya,why?**

**Donnie: Never mind. My favorite song has to be Hall of Fame by The Script. It always motivates me**

**Raph: Everything motivates you,Don**

* * *

From a Friend: What are the turtles' favorite kind of pizza?

* * *

**Mikey: Well we all like pepperoni, jelly-bean, sardine pizza**

**Raph: That's your favorite Mikey**

**Mikey: Well...we all ate it once**

**Raph: You ordered pizza like that and had everyone eat it?!**

**Mikey: Ya,I'm surprised no one noticed**

**Raph tackles Mikey**

**This question was closed down due to extreme fighting**

* * *

From a Fanboy: Leo,why do you even bother to worry about Karai when all she does is betray you?

* * *

**Leo: She doesn't always betray me..**

**Donnie: Yes she does,Leo**

**Leo: Donnie,this isn't your question!**

**Donnie: Fine,I'll leave you to your question**

**Leo: Thank god,ok,she doesn't always betray me. I think I just hang out with her because she's like my sister...well is my sister. It's like I had a weird feeling about her when we met**

**Donnie: A crush kind of feeling?**

**Leo: What the heck Donnie?! Get out!**

**Donnie: Fine!**

**Leo: I'm not risking to put up anything more...I can still see Donnie outside my door, listening to everything I say...umm good question though**

* * *

From a Fangirl: Raph,what do you think about the fanfictions about you?

* * *

**Raph: I can tell ya that I don't like them,but the people who write them are pretty talented. They can write better than me,but I can inform you that I really don't like the ones were I either embarrass myself,cry,curse,get sick,or die. The ones that I really don't like are the ones about me getting a girlfriend. Kinda makes me sick sometimes,though some of the stories are pretty cute**

**Leo: You know if South heard that,she'd kick you right?**

**Raph: She ain't here,so she ain't gonna kick me**

**Leo: You better hope I don't tell her**

**Raph: Leo,I swear,if you do,I'm gonna kick you ten times as harder**

**Leo: It was just a joke Raph**

**Raph: It better have been**


	2. Chapter 2

From Cat Girl: (A beautiful skinny teenage girl wearing a black cat woman outfit comes in.) To Everyone: Meow. To Leonardo: Leo please don't deny your crush on Miwa You still write love notes in your diary about her. (shows everyone the book.) To Raphael: If Splinter had chosen you to be leader how would things turn out? To Mikey: What is your favorite prank? To Donnie: Donnie Master Splinter has told you that April can not be forced to like you yet you still continue to try and get her to hang out with you? To Raphael: ( Hands him box.) I hope you'll like him I named him blaze because of the fiery marks on his sides.( Raphael opens the box revealing a baby turtle.) To Everyone: I'll be back soon. Tell Agent South I said Hi. And tell her S.H.E.I.L.D will be keeping and eye on this place. ( Cat girl back flips in to the shadows and is gone.) Thanks, Cat girl

* * *

**Raph: OMG! God I love it!**

**His brothers stare at him**

**Raph: Umm...I...uh...**

**Leo: I'll go first. One, how'd you get my journal? **

**Mikey: You mean your diary?**

**Leo: No! It isn't a diary! I don't have a crush on Karai...she's my sister...I don't like her**

**Donnie: Leo...are you blushing?**

**Leo: No! I'm not...**

**Raph: Fearless is blushing**

**Leo walks away angrily**

**Raph: My turn I guess. If I was leader, there'd be patrol every night and when ever we saw something strange, we'd go in for a fight**

**Mikey: You'd be a sucky leader then. No way would you get me out every day**

**Raph: Don't worry, I'd be able to. Oh, I like the gift, Blaze is a perfect name**

**Raph cuddles the baby turtle a bit**

**Mikey: My turn! My turn! My favorite prank has to be the water balloons! I love watching Raphie's face turn red like his mask! **

**Raph balls up his free fist**

**Donnie: Ok, my turn. I like April a lot. If you had a crush, I bet you'd do anything to hang out with them. It's kinda like a habit, ya know?**

**Raph: She probably doesn't know what you mean Don. Oh, hold on. **

**Raph turns toward the door**

**Raph: Hey South! Get in here!**

**South walks in, angry**

**South: I thought you didn't want me in here while you were answering questions**

**Raph: Cat Girl said 'hi'**

**South: Oh, hi!**

**Raph: Now go away**

**South: Wait what?**

**Raph: You know what I said, go away**

**South growls a bit but storms off**

**Leo: You like her but treat her like dirt**

**Raph: Hey, it's funny when she's mad**

**Donnie: Well it's funny when you get angry**

**Raph growls**

**Leo: Uh...good question! I have to break up a beginning fight**

* * *

From Snow Mermaid: Donnie: would you try to make April happy  
Mikey: what's your best prank  
Leo: why the heck do you like space heroes I don't see anything good about it.  
Raph: why are you afraid of roaches, they're smaller than you and your bigger

* * *

**Donnie: Finally! I get to go first. Of course I'd do anything to make April happy. Her smile makes me smile**

**Raph/Leo/Mikey: Awww!**

**Donnie: I really need to answer these personal questions in another room**

**Mikey: Ok, my turn. My best prank has to be putting baby powder in April's hair dryer! It's so funny when her hair is all white**

**Donnie: That's why April calls me so much! Because of your prank!**

**Mikey: If she can't laugh about it, it's her fault**

**Leo: Hey, it's my turn. Don't go fighting on my turn, ok? Do that stuff on Raph's turn**

**Raph: Hey!**

**Leo: Space Heroes is a good show! You don't know how good it is till' you watch it! It's so amazing! I just don't like the last season! It's terrible and I-**

**Raph covers Leo's mouth**

**Raph: Don't fangirl on us Leo**

**Leo glares at him and Raph removes his hand**

**Raph: I can't believe I go last this time. Ok, roaches are disgusting! They're so creepy. I just don't like them, let's not go into detail**

**Mikey: Ya, Raphie Boy is gonna throw up**

**Raph growls**

**Mikey: Hey! I don't control your stomach!**

**Raph walks away**

**Donnie: Guess we're done here**

* * *

From Breana: Raph: Man I hate cockroaches I hate how they crawl on you when your sleeping I hate how they hide on your chair or on the bed one cockroach was on my hand when I was resting my head I even flicked it on me mumbling I hate cockroaches they're creepy (mumbles stupid cockroaches)  
Leo:Are you still mad at Mikey for using your Space Hero's comic book as tissue?  
Mikey: Oh my gosh you have to be the most cutest turtle in New York City you're just too adorable with your baby blue eyes and cute freckles you look like you weren't hurt a fly (pinch his cheek) So cute !  
Donnie: Hey instead of listening to your brothers telling you to dumb what you say down to their level how about getting more complex with what you say so they'll be force to understand what you say when you get in your cute smart Donnie mode

* * *

**Mikey: Told you guys I was the cutest**

**Donnie: Oh shush Mikey**

**Raph runs away**

**Leo: Where are you going?!**

**Raph turns around**

**Raph: Going to throw up! Bye!**

**Raph runs away**

**Leo: I'm startin' first this time! Yes, I'm still very mad that Mikey used my comic book for toilet paper!**

**Mikey: It was only to get you to chase me**

**Leo growls at him**

**Mikey: That pinch on the cheek was kinda hard, but I've always known I was the cutest**

**Donnie and Leo groan**

**Mikey: Blue eyes and freckles are the cutest! It's the best! I'm adorable aren't I?**

**Donnie: That's actually a good idea, Breana. And I had no idea I was cute..you really think that?**

**Leo: Aren't they supposed to be asking the questions**

**Donnie: Oops ya, sorry**

* * *

From Nicky Magic: Donnie why , Why do you still like April . She play with your motions . She reject you all the time . She use you, the only reason she nice to you is like Mikey said it You save her life you have to like us . To be me , April a Mean Ugly B*tch .  
Sorry for the language

* * *

**Donnie: I...I..**

**Donnie scratches the back of his neck**

**Donnie: I know that...kinda**

**Donnie looks around awkwardly**

**Donnie: Leo does the same thing with Karai… I just like April. She's pretty, smart, and kind. Most of the time. But I don't know why I like April, it's just a feeling I have. It feels more like a habit. I don't know. I'm not a love doctor or anything, and it's ok for the language. I understand, Raph tells me the same thing all the time. Umm..thanks for the question**

* * *

From LEO AND RANDY ARE MY BAES4770: I dare Leo to kiss me on the cheek and tell me I'm his number one fangirl *giggles*

* * *

**Leo blushes**

**Leo: I..umm..I**

**Raph: I kiss the fangirl and get it over with! You probably have many more to come**

**Leo kisses LEO AND RANDY ARE MY BAES4770 on the cheek**

**Leo: You're my number one fangirl**

**Raph snickers**

**Leo growls at him and tackles him**

**South walks in**

**South: What the heck?!**

**South jumps into the fight**

**This question has been shut down due to extreme fighting**


	3. Chapter 3

From Bully Victim: To Raph: *sighs* Hi,Raph...I'm a fangirl of you and I was wondering what I should do about the bullies at school. I only have one arm and I get beat up all the time for it. I was just asking what I should do. Sorry if I took up your time

* * *

**Raph: I'm kinda glad I'm in my room to answer this one. If you're one of my fangirls you probably know what I'm gonna say. Hit back at the bullies!**

**Raph punches the air**

**Raph: It's not even sane to hit someone with a weakness like that! But if it would help, you're probably handling it better than I would...**

**Raph kisses Bully Victim's cheek**

**Raph: Just thought that'd cheer ya up. But don't tell my brothers! Or you'll regret ever talking to me! Stay strong, ask me for help and I'll be there**

* * *

From Daredevil: Raph and Leo I dare you sing 'Uptown Funk'!

* * *

**Raph and Leo look at each other**

**Leo: I'm not much of a singer**

**Raph: Don't lie, Leo. We always hear you sing Taylor Swift in your room**

**Leo swallows and then grunts**

**Leo: Fine...just the first verse**

**Raph: Doh, doh doh doh doh doh doh, doh doh doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh doh doh doh, doh doh**

**Leo: This hit. That ice cold Michelle Pfeiffer. That white gold. This one, for them hood girls. Them good girls. Straight masterpieces. Stylin', while in. Livin' it up in the city. Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent. Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty**

**Raph: I'm too hot**

**Leo: Hot damn**

**Raph: Call a police and a fireman. I'm too hot **

**Leo: Hot damn**

**Raph: Make a dragon wanna retire man. I'm too hot**

**Leo: Hot damn**

**Raph: Say my name you know who I am. I'm too hot**

**Leo: Hot damn**

**Raph: Am I bad 'bout that money. Break it down**

**Leo: Girls hit ya hallelujah **

**Raph: Whuoo**

**Leo: Girls hit ya hallelujah **

**Raph: Whuoo**

**Leo: Girls hit ya hallelujah**

**Raph: Whuoo**

**Leo: Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you**

**Raph: 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you**

**Leo: 'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you**

**Raph: Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me, just watch**

**Leo: Come on!**

**Leo: I'm so done...**

**Leo walks away**

**Raph: I think he kinda enjoyed it**

* * *

From Cat Girl: (Cat girl comes in wearing an orange bikini showing off her curves and her blond hair is down.) To Everyone:Hey guys sorry I didn't know I had to wade through water to get to my sisters apartment and back here. So I had to wear this. To Mikey: I dare you to play Mario Cart with me! ( Mikey and her play they end with a tie.) Good play bro! To Leo: One you put " Dear Diary" at the beginning of your book. Two like I said last time I am a S.H.E.I.L.D agent and we monitor everything and everyone. To Raphael: You and my sister Ashley go together pretty well attitude wise. To Donnie: Aw ( hugs him.) April is just confused at the moment just give her time to figure things out and she'll show her true feelings and ( Cat girl looks over at Mikey.) yes I do have a crush on some one. To South: S.H.E.I.L.D Wants to inform you if you ever want to have a hand in any of our activities please let us know. To Everyone: Okay I'm guessing that is it! Bye guys I'll be back soon ( Blows kisses  
and disappears.)

* * *

**Mikey: We'll play TNT Run on Minecraft next time!**

**Leo is walking away**

**Donnie: Leo where are you going?**

**Leo turns around**

**Leo: My room**

**Leo disappears outside the door**

**Raph: Ha! He's such a poor sport! Tell ya sis Ashley I said 'hi'!**

**Donnie smiles**

**Donnie: I enjoyed the hug there!**

**South: I'll think about the offer, but I kinda like to work alone...all my weapons I make are still in testing**

**Raph: Aren't you a little bundle of sunshine?**

**South growls and tackles him**

**Donnie and Mikey step back from the fight**

**Donnie: Better break this up now**

**Mikey and Donnie jump in**

**This question has been shut down**

* * *

From Nicky Magic: Molly : hi Mikey  
Nicole: I dare you guys to read our story the power of two . Tell us if you like it or not . Please friendly comment even you Raphael .

I know the first few chapters are spelling and grammar not as good but hey it hard to writing for your life and write about it at the same .

Molly : well we have back to our world but it nice see you other Mikey here * sercetly handing him a bottle of super glue .  
Nicole: well bye guys and see you soon .

* * *

**The guys finish reading 'The Power of Two'**

**Mikey: I liked it!**

**Leo and Donnie nod**

**They all look at Raph**

**Raph: It was ok..**

**Leo rolls his eyes**

**Leo: Don't listen to Raph, it was amazing! But I don't know if South would let us comment with her profile**

**Raph: Sure she would. I could persuade her**

**Leo: Good luck with that**

**Raph: Challenge accepted**

**Donnie: Good job on the story!**

**Mikey: Ya! Good job dudettes! **

**Mikey quickly pours the super glue on Raph**

**Raph: MIKEY!**

**Raph stands up and Mikey runs away**

**Raph chases Mikey around **

**Leo: Ugh...**


	4. Chapter 4

From Breana: Donnie: Yeah D you're cute your just as cute as Mikey and don't get me started on how cute you are I'm just going to tell you now its cute how you got that gap in your mouth and like I mentioned before I think your cute when you go in you smart mode  
Raph: Yeah Raph you're right cockroaches are creepy (makes a disgusted face then spits on the ground) Dirty, Smelly, Fithy, Creepy, Disgusting creatures that are nothing but dirt to me One day I'm going to stomp on all of them and knock some heads (winks at him)  
Leo: Lee Lee how the heck did you take out all the foot ninjas and Shredder singlehandedly Dude you're a legend oh my gosh Leo you're epic you should be TV or on the news You'll be famous (stops the frowns) Wait I can't believe I almost forgot you're a ninja you stay in the shadows you don't let nobody see you  
Mikey: Aww Yeah Boi you're adorable and sorry about pinching your cheek hard I don't know my own strength at times

* * *

**Leo: You're right. I am a ninja. **

**Raph: Man, I love this idea. Don, you're the geek here, how we gather up the roaches**

**Donnie: I know I'm smart, but I'm not a geek. And she just stated that Mikey and I were cute. I don't see you and Leo getting any complements,Raph**

**Mikey and Donnie chuckle**

**Raph looks at Leo and cracks his knuckles**

**Raph: Ready when you are**

**Leo nods**

**The two tackle Mikey and Donnie**

**South runs in and stared at them**

**South: Ah, what the heck?**

**South jumps into the fight **

**This question has been closed**

* * *

From Snow Mermaid: Donnie: try giving flowers to April  
Leo: would you hang out with Karai  
Mikey: what's your favorite pizza  
Raph: is there another bug besides roaches that your scared of

* * *

**Donnie: Great idea!**

**Donnie runs off**

**Leo: You got him running. Of course I'd hang out with Karai!**

**Mikey/Raph: D'awww!**

**Leo frowns at them**

**Mikey: My favorite pizza is...uh, oh ya! I love green olive, red pepper, sausage, ice cream pizza!**

**Raph: Didn't you say last time your favorite was pepperoni, jelly-bean, sardine pizza?**

**Mikey: I can change my mind Raph! Geez!**

**Raph: I don't understand you, Mike**

**Mikey sticks his tongue out at Raph**

**Raph rolls his eyes**

**Raph: I'm scared of nothing! Maybe roaches but nothin' else!**

**Leo: Sure Raph, we'll believe you when bigs fly**

**Raph: Donnie! Wait up! We gotta make pigs fly**

**Raph leaves the room**

**Leo: I don't understand any of you**

**Mikey: I feel your pain, Leo**

**Leo: No you don't...**

**Mikey: Gosh! I was just trying to make you feel better**

* * *

From LEO AND RANDY ARE MY BAES4770: Leo:why do you still like karai? SHE FRICKIN BETRAYS YOU! *mumbles to herself* no one should do that to my Leo-bear  
Raph:what are your thoughts on exterminators, like they kill cockroaches  
Donnie: do you think Casey will ever go out with April  
Mikey: who would in a dance contest, you or raph

* * *

**Mikey: Totally me, bro!**

**Donnie: Can't we answer our questions first?!**

**Mikey thinks for a second**

**Mikey: Fine**

**Leo: Thank you, Mikey. Anyway, I don't like Karai! She's my sister! That's just gross **

**Raph: Leo, you admitted you had a crush on her...it counts**

**Leo: Well...I...uh...you shut your mouth**

**Leo storms out**

**Raph: Cry baby. I think exterminators are the best! They get rid of all the weird lookin' roaches! Thank goodness we got em'**

**Donnie: Casey will try but he's not getting my princess...I mean my April...I mean our April...I mean..*laughs nervously* April**

**Mikey: Ok, I'd totally win! I'm the best dancer in the world, dog!**

**Raph: Prove it**

**Mikey: Alright I will!**

**Tune in later to see the dance contest**

* * *

From Emani: To Donny: How old are you guys? I guess I'm asking just you because I trust you to answer honestly. Also I totally understood liking someone you can never have *stares longingly at Mikey*  
To Leo: Has Raph been bothering you. Dp you want me to lock him in a room full of cockaroaches.

* * *

**Donnie: Currently, we are all 15... Leo is only older than Raph by 51.9 seconds, Raph is older than me by 34.2 seconds, I'm older than Mikey by 20.6 seconds. Sorry if I went total geek right there. I'm sorry about the whole crush thing. Maybe you could see if Mikey'll hug you! I bet he would! He's quite the hugger**

**Leo: I totally agree with Donnie. It'll be easy, just say and I'm sure South'll make him. But he'd probably just do so on his own. And yes, Raph has been bugging me. But we can't lock him in a room full of cockaroaches**

**Leo looks at the door**

**Leo: We need to lock him in his room and pour cockaroaches on him...in the dark**

**Donnie and Leo snicker **


	5. Chapter 5

From Kostkanami: Totally awkward question, but how will you guys ever have sex. Like your man parts are half the size of your body. Thats pretty damn big

* * *

**The only person in the room is Leo**

**Leo looks around awkwardly**

**Leo: I...ummm...I**

**Leo looks back**

**Leo: I...think I hear Space Heroes on. Guys! Wait for me!**

**Leo runs out of the room**

* * *

From CastielLunaWinchester: Hey guys! Whats you guys favourite movie/tv show? PS Donnie your the best! *whispers* Don't tell the others that..

* * *

**Leo/Mikey/Donnie: SPACE HEROES!**

**Raph: Nerds! I like Walking Dead and Gotham! Best shows ever!**

**Leo: Whatever Raph!**

**Raph: You jelly Leo?**

**Leo: Wait what?**

**Raph: You jelly?**

**Leo: I'm done with you**

**Raph snickers**

* * *

From Cat Girl: (Cat girl comes in wearing a denim skirt over black leggings and a denim jacket over a black long sleeved top.) To Everyone: Hey everyone! To Raphael: She says Hi back and to ask you if you wanted to come help her with rescuing baby turtles in the sewer so we can raise them in our pond and release them back in to the wild. To Donnie: ( hugs him again.) I like hugs to! To Mikey: I KNOW I'll win! ( Mikey and Cat girl play on Mine craft Cat girl wins.) Oh yeah uh huh oh yeah I'm the winner! Don't worry Mikey you still are the best video game player there is! (Hugs Mikey and gives him a kiss on the cheek.) To Leo: Leo ( Dangles his Dairy.) You missing something? Aw I LOVE the part here in the sentence ( reads.) Her eyes burned with anticipation as her ruby lips pursed back into a white snarl as our blades collided. ( Leo snatches book away blushing.) Aw I was reading that! Besides I didn't know you could write that good..romeo. To Everyone: Before Leo blows a fuse I'm leaving!  
Bye Thanks,Cat girl ( Cat girl leaves.)

* * *

**Raph: I'd love to, but I don't think Splinter would allow it. You'll have to ask him about that. Since I'm ninja and everything**

**Leo is clenching his fist**

**Raph: Geez, Leo! I hate it when you remind me of myself**

**Leo: Whatever**

**Mikey: What?! How'd you beat me?! I want a rematch**

**Donnie: That's not gonna happen Mikey**

**Mikey: Why?**

**Donnie: Because you broke my laptop from rage**

**Mikey: You can fix it, right?**

**Donnie sighs**

**Donnie: I feel like I need another hug**

**Raph: My turn to end the question. Good job in making Leo fume!**

**Leo: RAPH!**

* * *

From Snow Mermaid: Donnie: I dare you to kiss April when she's asleep, and then escape  
Mikey: would you hug Raph when he's unconscious  
Leo: since we all know that you like Karai, then what will you say if Karai goes out with another guy *snikers while twirling her katanas*  
Raph: Kiss your picture of Spike *goes to defense mode with her katanas*

* * *

**Donnie starts blushing**

**Donnie: I could...could try...I'll tell ya later if I do**

**Leo: Most of these questions are very embarrassing **

**Mikey: Well we gotta answer them...if Donnie can do it, we can. I call going last!**

**Raph: I'm after Leo!**

**Leo: You two suck. Ugh... If Karai went out with a guy, I'd want him to be either a ninja or samurai. Someone who could protect her. I guess I just don't want a jerk dating my sister. And how many times do I need to say this?! I don't like Karai!**

**Raph: Sure...Leo...sure. I don't have a picture of Spike. They're all gone...I... don't wanna talk about this anymore...**

**Raph walks away**

**Leo: Oh great, now South has to deal with an emotional Raph**

**Mikey: Ok my turn. To be honest, ya I would. Raphie is like my hero! He's strong and awesome! I don't want any of my brother's hurt...I think I wouldn't be able to live if they were hurt **

**Leo: Wait! What?! How come you look up to Raph and not me?**

**Mikey: Because you aren't cool enough, Leo!**

**Leo growls**

**Mikey laughs nervously**


	6. Chapter 6

From Breana: Leo: How come you try to act like Captain Ryan?  
Raph: You got a nasty temper I would love to see what happens to Karai if she p*** you off (laughs) Wait you're going to beat the white off her aren't you (laughs harder)  
Donnie: Why did you thought April was dating Casey?  
Mikey: How did you learn how to cook?

* * *

**Leo: Captain Ryan is my hero! He's the best! Plus he's the main character**

**Raph: Of course I would beat the white off of Karai! No one pisses me off!**

**Donnie: Ya,good one Raph, no one is fooled. It's not my fault that I thought that! It's just looked like it! Give me some slack!**

**Mikey rolls his eyes**

**Mikey: I learned to cook by heart. I'm just talented!**

**Raph: *whispers* He learned from the Internet**

**Mikey: Wait what?!**

**Raph: Nothin'**

* * *

From LEO AND RANDY ARE MY BAES4770: Leo: *gives him a stuffed bear version of captain Ryan* here you go *smiles sweetly* and it's okay if you like Taylor swift, which reminds me, which one of her songs do you like? I personally love her song, How You Get The Girl!  
Raph: do you feel lonely now since spike turned into slash  
Donnie: what was your reaction when you first saw that you had a gap in your teeth  
Mikey: who do you think is cuter, you or pusheen the cat from the Facebook stickers (look it up)

* * *

**Leo: I don't like Taylor Swift! **

**Leo looks around awkwardly**

**Leo: *whispers* I like Blank Space**

**Raph: What was that, Leo?**

**Leo: Nothing. Thanks for the Captain Ryan!**

**Leo cuddles it a bit**

**Raph: Ya...I kinda do miss Spike. He was the only one I could really talk to**

**Donnie: Umm...**

**Donnie feels the gap in his teeth**

**Donnie: I was surprised to be honest but, the gap in my teeth make me...me**

**Mikey: You had a hard time answering that didn't ya, D?**

**Donnie: Ya...**

**Mikey: The kitty is adorable! But obviously I'm cuter!**

**The three older brothers roll their eyes**

**Mikey: What?! What did I say?!**

**Donnie: Nothing Mikey**

* * *

From K2. 0: Hey Raph! *Bites lower lip* Is this a total (younger kids might want to skip this part) dumb-a** move for a 13 year old to swear her f*** mouth off at her alcoholic father (that has basically controlled her all her life)? Like I said-little kids skip this ? if you don't wanna see swear stuff!

* * *

**Raph: Nope! Of course I don't encourage someone to. I swear at Sensei all the time when my brothers ain't around. Although I do get in massive trouble. I bet Splinter would be okay with a 13 year old to yell at her alcoholic dad...because he probably deserves it. As I said, I don't encourage it but it's a fine movement. Just don't hurt yourself.**

* * *

From Breana: Leo: Hey Leo if it makes you feel better I look up to you you're my hero (smiles then hugs him) you're nice and brave  
Raph: C'mere Raph you look like you need a cuddly (hugs him)  
Donnie: You look like you need a cuddly too (hugs him)  
Mikey: So Raphie's your hero is that why you push his buttons all the time? (hugs him) I love giving people hugs (grins)

* * *

**Leo smiles**

**Leo: Thanks, Breana. That makes me feel better**

**Raph stares around awkwardly**

**Raph: What just happened?**

**Donnie: You were hugged by a girl, ever had that happen before?**

**Raph: Only once but most are side hugs**

**Donnie: Aww...poor Raphie**

**Raph growls a bit**

**Donnie: No hard feels Raph. I got one two**

**Leo: We all did**

**Raph: And Mikey...you look up to me?**

**Mikey stares at the floor**

**Mikey: Ya...I guess that's why I 'push your buttons'**

**Raph smiles a bit**

**Raph: At least you're honest**

**Mikey looks up and smiles**


	7. Chapter 7

From Snow Mermaid: Mikey: that's cute that you look up to your brothers, and for a tough turtle, you are actually very adorable  
Raph: why do you pick on Mikey.  
Donnie: what would you say if April dates Casey  
Leo: why do you like captain Ryan so much

* * *

**Leo: I am going first this time!**

**Raph rolls his eyes**

**Leo: Here's the reasons why I like Captain Ryan. One, he's awesome. Two, he's a good leader. Three, he's honest. Four, he's strong. I think that covers it**

**Raph: It sounds like you wanna marry the guy, Leo**

**Leo narrows his eyes and frowns**

**Donnie: Ok my turn. Casey and April will never get together! They will never! As long as I am around April, he's not getting her!**

**Leo: But you're not around her right now**

**Donnie gasps and runs out**

**Leo: Not what I meant...**

**Mikey: Man, so many people are saying I'm adorable! The truth has been spoken**

**Raph: Only two people have said that, Mikey**

**Mikey: There you go again, picking on me! Why do you pick on me, Raphie?**

**Raph growls and takes out his sai**

**Mikey screams and runs out of the room**

**Raph: Finally, some peace to answer my question **

**Leo: I'm still here **

**Raph: You don't count**

**Leo: Wha-?**

**Raph: Hush! My turn. I pick on Mikey to teach him there's always gonna be something wrong with his life. It could be a small or big thing, and I'm right in the middle. So when I'm gone, he'll be ok with the problem any one of us is gone. Make sense to ya?**

**Leo: Wow...really?**

**Raph: Yep, just don't tell Mike**

**Leo: Ok, bro**

**Raph and Leo fist bump **

* * *

From Pwrcat70: Guys, how hard is it too be evil? Please.. for me! *puppy eyes*

* * *

**South/Raph: It ain't that hard**

**Leo: How did I guess that the two of you would say that?**

**South and Raph shrug their shoulders**

**Raph: It's as easy as being a good guy**

**Donnie: Well kinda. Being a good guy has more stress than a bad guy** **while a bad guy has more relaxation than a good guy. Don't ask me how**

**Raph: I don't even wanna ask**

**Mikey: I always dream on what it'd be like to be a bad guy**

**Leo: Don't get any thoughts Mikey**

**Mikey: Hey! Haven't you read the comic 'Behind the Darkness'? I'm the bad guy in there**

**Donnie: But you die at the end**

**Mikey gasps**

**Mikey: Donnie! YOU ARE A SPOILER!**

**Mikey tackles Donnie**

**Raph and Leo jump in**

**South: Ah...good question**

**South jumps in**

**This question was shut down due to extreme fighting**

* * *

From CastielLunaWinchester: Of course..Space Heros xD Haha. Rapheal Gotham is a nerd (And absolutely amazing!) Nerd show!

* * *

**Raph blushes a bit**

**Leo/Donnie: Raph is blushing!**

**Raph: I AM NOT!**

**Leo: Awww...poor Raphie baby...**

**Raph growls and storms out of the room**

**Mikey glares at them**

**Donnie/Leo: What?**

**Mikey: You two are stupid!**

**Mikey storms out**

**Leo and Donnie looks at each other confused**

**Leo: Was it something I said?**

**Donnie: Who knows**

* * *

From hopelessromantic4life: To Donnie: This is probably going to be difficult, but what do you like about April the most?(this could be a list, if you prefer that)

* * *

**Donnie smiles**

**Donnie: It's not terribly hard. What I like about April is that she is willing to learn. Being a kunoichi is a hard thing to learn...I think. I'm just glad she is willing to. It's awesome. You don't see many girls doing that. I also like that she has good humor. I would hate a girl who was always serious, that would be more of Leo's dream girl, maybe. I love everything about April, but her willingness and humor is what really stands out to me**

* * *

A note from Raph:

* * *

**So...I guess South is having one turtle or person..put a note at the bottom now...not my idea in anyway. Well, I think I'm just gonna give ya this. I know you guys think I pick on Mikey because I'm a bully or somethin' like that, but I just want to prepare him for when I'm not there anymore. I know that one day, I'm gonna rush into battle and not come back out, face it, I'm telling the truth here. I know I have a temper and stuff like that, and I don't like it one bit. That's the joy of being me, hating myself all the time. As I was saying, Mikey needs to know how to deal with a bully, cause I know that one of my brothers, sensei, April, or Casey might become as frustrated as I am. I know that doesn't make sense but think for a minute. If you have a bully all your life, what would happen if they just disappeared? You'd feel empty, just admit it. It's strange, I know, but I guess I can do research as well. I don't want Mikey to feel that way at all, he's my little bro and I wouldn't want anything to happen to him, even if was...gone. If you understand what I'm saying, than I guess that's good for you. If ya don't, guess you just don't. I have to go, I hate typing for one, plus if South sees this, she'll probably laugh. I've been with her long enough to know. Guess that's the joy having a human friend, huh? She's a weird one too, kinda like April...**

**-Raph**


	8. Chapter 8

From Snow Mermaid: Raph: *shrugs her shoulders* I guess that makes sense, aww, so you do care about Mikey

Leo: well we all have our hobbies, might as well cover my ears when it's playing. *gives him a poster of space heros*

Donnie: When you meet April fro the first time, was it love at first sight

Mikey: how much do you like video games, I love them!

* * *

**Raph gives a firm nod**

**Raph: I'm gonna go hang out with South**

**Raph walks out of the room**

**Leo hug the poster**

**Leo: Thanks so much! But I don't know why you would cover your ears when Space Heroes is playing. It's a good show**

**Donnie: Well, you could say it was love at first sight, but I would like to refer to it as a zing**

**Leo/Mikey: Zing?**

**Donnie: Ya, it's when two people immediately like each other at first sight**

**Leo: But you don't know for sure if April likes you**

**Donnie: Oh shut up, Leo**

**Leo snickers quietly**

**Mikey: I LOVE video games. I like minecraft, halo, call of duty, battlefield, mario brothers, Grand Theft Auto, Lego Batman, Sonic Exe, and whole bunch more**

**Donnie: Ya, you aren't getting anymore until you finish those**

**Mikey: How dare you?!**

**Donnie: You aren't, ok?**

**Mikey: Fine**

* * *

From Hannah Saki: To April: Do you like Donnie?

To Casey: Why do you play hockey?

To Splinter: What is one funny thing that Leo did when he was little?

* * *

**Casey: Finally! We got some questions!**

**April: Ya...Casey, calm down. It's just a question**

**Casey: Hey, it was kinda like we were forgotten, Red. I'm going first. Hockey is the best out of the best sport ever! I can hit people! I think that's the best part about hockey**

**April: Thank you Casey. I like Donnie, yes, he's the bestest of best friends I could have**

**Casey: That made no sense**

**April: Yes it did!**

**Splinter: Hush. It is my turn. Leonardo did many weird things when he was little. One time, he drank sewer water after Raphael dared him to. Leonardo got very sick, but it was the funniest thing I could experience**

**Casey: Good questions, dude!**

* * *

From Breana: Leo: Is it true that you're afraid of heights?  
Raph: Why do you call Leo Fearless?  
Donnie: Ever thought about making a laser gun where it can shot up to 100ft and shocks people if they come directly in contact with it and can recharged itself that would be so awesome to use (signs dreamily) so awesome  
Mikey: Have you ever had a dream where everybody worships you cheering Mikey Mikey Mikey Mikey Mikey Mikey and everybody loves your speechs and believes whatever you say oh and where you play video games and eat pizza all day and everyday

* * *

**Leo: No, I'm not afraid of heights. Why would I jump off buildings every night? I could tell you that if I was scared, I wouldn't do patrols on the buildings every night. I have no idea how that rumor got started**

**Raph: Why did I agree to do this question thing? Ok, it's kinda hard. When we were little kids, Leo called himself the 'Fearless Knight'**

**Leo's eyes widen**

**Leo: Raph...don't**

**Raph smirks**

**Raph: So one night, Leo and I were playing truth or dare. He dared me to scream out "I love rainbows!", and so I did. Then he said,"Fearless Knight is the best!". So then I dared him to go topside. He turned white and stammered, protested, and whined. He yelled,"I quit!",and rushed away. So now I call him 'Fearless'. Hope that makes sense now**

**Leo: You...bastard**

**Raph laughs a bit**

**Leo growls**

**Donnie: Won't you two be quiet for a sec? Breana that is an awesome idea! I'll get started on it. Thanks for the idea**

**Donnie walks away**

**Mikey: Well...not really. Kinda just dreams that we were accepted and the world just let us be. Also that Shredhead was not real..kinda like he was a dream. I wish it was real**

**Raph: Keep on wishing little bro, we ain't getting accepted anytime soon**

**Mikey: I know**

* * *

From Pwrcat70: xD more questions..  
if splinter is there, great. He can answer this too me being the creepy fangirl i am, What would you guys say if i... look leo to my place for about... 4.. 5.. years...

* * *

**Splinter: Though I see your love, my child, do not take my son. I've had to live with that show Space Heroes forever, it gets annoying after three years**

**Leo: Sensei!**

**Splinter: I'm just telling her the truth my son…**

**Leo: Why does everyone hate Space Heroes**

**Splinter: Not everyone hates it, Leonardo. They just want to exile the show to Atlantis**

**Leo frowns**

**Splinter snickers**

* * *

A note from Mikey

* * *

**Hey guys, Mike here! This question thing is awesome right?! I know I adore it. I have no idea what my bros think though, I know that Donnie likes it. He is always smiling after we post a new chapter! Raph and Leo are harder to figure out. I bet you dudes could ask them though, you guys do have that power! I don't have as much power... So I guess I have to say something touchy or maddy or saddy or gladdy! That did not make sense..did it? What I guess I'm trying to say is..I have to say something with feelings or something. Ok, I want to make something clear. I say all the tcest stuff (even though Donnie told me not to XD) and I hate it! Why would we do that to each other?! We're brothers! That's just disgusting. Can't you dudes and dudettes use your creative brains to do something else? Like making fanfiction about me winning a fight against Raph or Raph getting a cupcake to the face. I mean, I'm not saying I'm against gay people but for brothers to do that? Gives me shivers. Also, what if a little kid saw that. Wait a second..I sound like Leo. OH NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I'M BECOMING LEO! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! I THINK IT'S CONTAGIOUS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**-Mikey **


	9. Chapter 9

From Cee Cee: Leo: Captain Ryan is not even real he's a make believe person who kiss a freaking alien for Pete's sake  
Raph: Your feet smell like crap go wash them  
Mikey: You suck so bad that you eat rotten eggs  
Donnie: That gap in your teeth makes you look ugly

* * *

**South: Ok, Cee Cee. I have some questions for you. NO ONE KNOWS IF CAPTAIN RYAN IS REAL! Who knows...do some research before you come to conclusions. Why are you smelling Raph's feet? What else did you do? Lick them? No wonder they smell. Go wash your face, it smells like sh*t. You are drunk on jealousy, Cee Cee. Don't hate on Mikey because he can cook and you can't. In my idea..Donnie is kinda cute. According to April, he is cute. I don't know what's wrong with you but if you keep posting this evil crap I'm not going to answer them. You're just a wannabe Shredder right now, who are you? His secret other daughter?! Just f**k off, if you wanna ask something again, try something nicer. People like nice stuff, Cee Cee. **

* * *

From LEO AND RANDY ARE MY BAES4770: Leo: what do you think about fanfictions about you and reader inserts? *giggles and blushes*  
Raph: do you have any feelings for your fan girls?  
Donnie: would you rather be friends with April if she dumps you or go find love with someone else?  
Mikey: if ice cream kitty could talk, what do you think she would say?

* * *

**Leo: I..uh..kinda like Raph said. I like them, they're usually very descriptive and creative, but I don't like certain stories. Just depends on what the reader inserts are like. That's pretty much all I can say**

**Raph: Umm...geez..these questions have been getting embarrassing**

**Leo and Donnie nod**

**Mikey shrugs his shoulders**

**Raph: I guess I like my fangirls and stuff. But I kinda like South a lot too. Don't get me wrong, some of my fangirls are beautiful, kind, and just amazing girls, but I think I'm just gonna wait in actually having permanent feelings for anyone**

**Donnie: Ok, let's get this over with. I'd rather be friends with April if she dumped me. That way I could still see her. I'd be heartbroken if she just got someone else and forgot about us. The team needs her...we may not realize it at times,but we do. Sorry if that sounded bad**

**Leo: So far all of our answers suck**

**Raph: True**

**Donnie nods**

**Mikey: I'd think ice cream kitty would say,"Let's play!", because she loves to play video games with me. We also like just playing. Sometimes we play ball or frisbee. It's so fun!**

**Raph: Mikey's answer sucked too**

**Mikey: Hey!**

**Raph laughs**

* * *

From Pwrcat70: Splinter, I'm gonna borrow Leo for a couple years.. u cool with that? *walks off dragging Leo*

* * *

**Leo wriggles free and looks at Pwrcat70 stunned**

**Splinter: As I said before, you would not want to deal with the shows he watches. They get very annoying after two to three years**

**Leo: They aren't annoying though….**

* * *

From CastielLunaWinchester: Aw Raphael did I actually make you blush? That's adorable:3 Urm Leo, Donnie what did you do? Haha

* * *

**Leo and Donnie stand together**

**Leo: Raph didn't really want to be part of this question**

**Donnie: Neither did Mikey**

**Leo: I guess Mikey was just kinda being protective over Raph**

**Donnie: Those two can be like best friends if they want to**

**Leo nods in agreement**

**Donnie: Sorry that we couldn't get Raph and Mikey out. They both yelled at us**

**Leo: Ya..sorry**

* * *

A note from Leo

* * *

**Hey everyone. I think I'm just kinda do a bit of lecturing right now so South doesn't have to. Trust me, you rather want it from me than her. Gosh she really freaked out Raph once. Never mind that, continuing on. This whole question thing is awesome but, speaking for my brothers, the mean questions people are starting to put up really hurts us. We already have trouble knowing that humanity will never really accept us. If you could please just keep the rude comments down and leave that for people who really deserve it. I can actually hear Mikey crying for one of the comments. I'm not gonna point my finger but I don't like my brothers being treated wrong. So don't be rude or I'll find you, and hurt you. As the oldest brother, I will do anything for my brothers. And you better believe it.**

**-Leo**


	10. Chapter 10

From Guest: Raph:*sees him eating cake*That cake has roaches in them!  
Leo:Why do you still have your baby duckie blanket?

* * *

**Raph screams and runs away**

**Leo watches him run away**

**Leo: You aren't doing a mean question like Cee Cee right? Because I can't answer this until I figure out if this is supposed to be rude or not...**

* * *

From Pwrcat70: Me again.  
Mikey: I dare you to play five nights at freddy's  
Leo: you are such a good leader! Sorry for earlier. I'm just weird.  
Raph: why do you push around your brother's so much?  
Donnie: don't be sad, but I always thought Casey was better for April..  
Splinter: where the head did you learn to fight?  
Shredder: why are you my favourite villain? Just guess.  
Casey: do you like April?  
April: do you like like Donnie or casey

* * *

**Leo: Why are we skyline with Shredder**

**South: Because Pwrcat70 has a question for him. Relax**

**South giggles and leaves**

**Shredder stares at the turtles **

**Mikey: Uh...hey Shredhead**

**Shredder growls**

**Shredder: I'm answering first so I can end this call**

**Mikey: Alright dude...calm down. I need to use the computer anyway**

**Shredder: I'm your favorite villain because I am the best, the evilest, and the cleverest. I'm done here**

**Shredder ends the call**

**Mikey: Ok. Donnie downloaded that game I'm gonna play a bit **

**This question was cut into two sections**

**Due to high pitched screaming**

**Raph: Mikey! Stop screaming! You're fine!**

**Mikey: They're going to get me!**

**Mikey screams and runs out of the room**

**Donnie: He's gonna have nightmares for a month now**

**Leo: Kinda like when he played Slenderman**

**Leo grins**

**Leo: Thanks for the compliment. And it's ok, it happens all the time**

**Raph rolls his eyes**

**Raph: I don't push around my brothers. Leo pushes us around**

**Leo shakes his head in disappointment **

**Raph: That's a question for Leo**

**Donnie: Ok... I'm not sad or anything. I kinda learned when I was little not to take much things to the heart**

**Casey: Capril for the win, dog!**

**April: Capril?**

**Casey: Ya, Casey plus April equals Capril**

**April: I really don't understand you sometimes**

**Casey: Let me answer my question, Red. Yes, I like April and I'm not afraid to admit it. Unlike Donnie**

**Donnie growls making Casey snicker**

**April: You two are strange sometimes you know that? I like both of them. They're both really good friends**

**Everyone stares at her**

**April: What?**

**Casey: Nothing...**

* * *

From Breana: Turtles: Guys I'm so very sorry about what my half sister Cee Cee said about you guys you see she has a heart that's cold she's a j*** to everybody she burned my little sister Dee Dee on her leg she's a whole lot cruel to me and I don't know why because I didn't do anything to her and (turns to Mikey) Mikey sweet sweet Mikey I'm deeply sorry if what she said made you cry you don't deserved that any of you don't deserved that and for that I am sorry (takes a deep breath) and if you guys want someone to hate hate me I should have ask what she was writing I should have tell her to stop it and you know what I did (eyes filled up with tears) I just sat there and let it happen it's all my fault I deeply regret it too so if you guys are hating me good cause I hate myself too (breaks down in tears)

* * *

**Mikey wipes her tears away**

**Mikey: Hey, we're ok**

**Raph,Leo,and Donnie nod**

**Raph: It takes a lot of guts to say that**

**Donnie: Ya, only 5.3% people would say that. Others would just go out and blame other people or get real angry**

**Leo: We will never hate you. As long as you don't us as experiments**

**South: I'm sorry about all the cursing. I went to extreme on that**

**Raph looks at her**

**Raph: You curse?**

**South nods**

**Raph: Cool**

**Mikey: Your sister seems cruel but know that maybe something bad is happening to her too**

**Donnie: Ya, she might be being bullied or maybe feeling left out**

**Raph: Even though she won't admit it**

**Leo smiles at Breana**

**Leo: We're here for you. Whenever you need us, just tell South. She'll grab us and we'll do the best we can for you**

**Mikey: Stay strong, dudette **

* * *

From CastielLunaWinchester: Its Okay Leo and Donnie. I totally understand...didn't mean to upset Raphael :/ Sorry Raph! If its helps your one of my favorite characters ever!

(Side note: I just read that someone said the gap in Donnie teeth make him look ugly! What the hell!? If ya saw that Donnie just..I think they are very wrong)

* * *

**Leo and Donnie grin**

**Raph walks into the room**

**Raph: I guess I can accept your apology. Leo would make me later anyway**

**Leo rolls his eyes, smirking**

**Donnie feels the gap in his teeth**

**Donnie: Thanks for the support CastielLunaWinchester**

**Donnie grins**

* * *

A note from Donnie

* * *

**Hi everyone. It's finally my turn to type something! Yay me! Never mind that. I know that some people may be wondering why I have this gap in my teeth. Since CastielLunaWinchester was talking about it, I'm going to explain how I got it. Remember when Master Splinter told the story of how we got mutated? That's pretty much how it happened. When the mutagen hit me and my brothers, I got hit in the face. Glass is harder than you may realize, especially Kraang glass. So it made this gap in my tooth. My brothers tease by saying 'I took one for the team' which really irritates me. Actually irritates isn't even the right word. I have a ever growing ball of fury inside me. I don't like my gap, but I can't do anything about that. What happened, happened. I just thought you guys would want to know how I feel. Have a nice day! Space Heroes is on and I can't miss it, even if it's a re-run**

**-Donnie**


	11. Chapter 11

From Snow Mermaid: Leo: if one of your brothers was taken by the foot boot, will you make sure to torture the turtles  
Mikey: I love Sonic, so what's your favorite thing to do as a ninja  
Donnie: that's sweet, and good luck with getting April  
Raph: how many punching bags do you have

* * *

**Raph: I'm going first this time. I actually kinda like this question. I have five punching bags. They are kinda hidden around. I have one in my room, in the corner. One in the living room. One in the dojo. Leo uses one of mine. And then one in Don's lab, in case I ever need to beat the daylight outta somethin'**

**Leo: Umm...ok. I don't really get this question because of the last word of it. If you meant the Foot Clan, then Ya I'll torture them. But I don't know what you mean by turtles...I wouldn't beat my brothers up**

**Raph: You wouldn't be able to **

**Donnie: Thanks! I kinda needed to interrupt you two. You were starting a fight**

**Leo sighs**

**Raph: True**

**Mikey: As a ninja, I love the smoke-bombs! I'm here! I'm there! I'm everywhere! It's so cool!**

**Donnie: You almost had us eat those to**

**Mikey: Ya but that way our insides can come out**

**Leo,Donnie,and Raph get disgusted looks on their faces**

**Mikey: What?**

* * *

From Snow Mermaid: Leo: sorry I meant to ask if you had the chance to beat Shredder, do you have any ideas

* * *

**Leo: If my brothers were taken, I have probably only like a 25% chance. That sounded like what Donnie would say**

**Leo shakes his head**

**Leo: Ok, back on topic. I need my brothers for everything. As covers, as diversions, as hackers, and as leaders. I wouldn't be able to do much without them. A team isn't a team without the teammates who make the team. If they made any sense to you, pat yourself on the back because I actually have no idea what I just said**

* * *

From Nicky Magic: Hey guys , hey South , so guys I got some questions for you XD .

Leo : what the most embarrassing thing your brothers when you were little ?

Raphael :What the most annoying Mikey moment ?

Donnie : When did you get into your Sciencey ways ?

Mikey : who your favorite brother ? If you can't say or pick I understand if so what do you like about a each brother ?

I didn't forget you South sorry if some people can be friendly ! Well I wanted to ask who your favorite turtles?

Bye guys see you soon

* * *

**Leo laughs**

**Leo: There's so many things they did. Ok, ok. This was the best one. This was when Mikey was just starting to cook. So he was making dough for rolls and Raph walked in. He looks at the dough and grabbed the bowl away from Mike. Mikey called out for Donnie because I was training. Donnie ran in and they started fighting over the bowl. Then Mikey ran into a chair and the bowl fell out of their hands. The dough spilled all over them. They got so sticky! Plus they stunk like dough for weeks**

**Donnie: Leo...that was personal,bro**

**Raph and Mikey nod**

**Leo: Well she asked**

**Raph: Ok. My turn. Mikey has always been annoying. But watching tv is his best moment. I can't even explain it. His freaks me out sometimes. He's got a few screws loose**

**Mikey: I'm right here you know**

**Raph: I know**

**Donnie: I started liking science when I could read**

**Mikey: Ya..you read us stories all the time!**

**Donnie nods**

**Mikey: Let me answer now. Ok, you guys leave**

**Donnie/Leo/Raph: What?**

**Mikey: Please**

**The three brother groan and leave**

**Mikey: Ok, I didn't want them to feel bad. To be honest, Raph is my favorite brother. It seems I can relate to him more. Leo is nothing like me, neither is Donnie. Raph is just really tough and can protect us. Not saying Leo can't, but Raph doesn't hesitate. Good questions!**

**South: Hey wait! I have a question too**

**Mikey sighs**

**South: I like Leo and Raph the most**

**Mikey: Don't let Raphie hear that. He'll literally kill Leo**

**South shrugs**

* * *

From Emani: Leo: I'm sorry the human species can be total pricks for no reason, but you guys are amazing, extraordinary and everything I dream of being. My mom always said I can be whatever I want, but I don't think she ever would've thought that I dream to be a mutant turtle kicking butt and having a tight circle of the most amazing people care for me so much that I couldn't care less what the selfish, rude and conceited dickheads (aka. People) have to say about me. I know it's hard, trust me I go through it all the time, but you guys shouldn't care. You've got Splinter, Casey, April, South and eachother. I'd trade just about anything to have the trust, commitment and love you guys share. Well I guess that was more to all of you.  
(Completely related side note: Who the hell made my Mikey cry!? I will find you and when I do me and Leo will make you wish you were never born.)  
Mikey: Hey. Please don't ever cry. We can eat Pizza, play video games, have dance offs and play pranks on whoever you want. I never wanna see you cry ever again. You're too amazing for that.  
To Donny: Sup Dr. Brilliance. Yea i'm just saying hey  
To April: You are awesome and do you like Donatello. I mean LIKE like him, not just as a friend. I guess you don't really have to tell me I'm just curious  
To Casey: Hey hockey head. Why did you start playing hockey and can you teach me? I'm all for a game where I can be aggressive  
To Raph: Hola muchacho. What's your exercise regimen? You're ripped! (To South: I'm not at all making a move on Raph. Just a question. Figure I should be precautious since you could probably kick my butt.)

* * *

**Leo smiles**

**Leo: Thanks Emani**

**Donnie: Ya**

**Mikey: You're awesome, dudette!**

**Raph: Eh, not bad**

**Mikey: Emani, I'd love to play video games with you! Thanks, bro**

**Donnie: I've never been called Dr. Brilliance before**

**Donnie smiles **

**April looks around **

**April: I'm not interested in anyone right now**

**April secretly winks at Emani**

**Casey: I started playing hockey when I wanted to learn how to beat the living crap outta someone. Make sense? In hockey, I can hit, push, and knock over people. I can't do that with Raph**

**Raph rolls his eyes**

**Raph: You try to**

**Casey: I can totally help you! **

**Casey grins and puts on his mask**

**Raph: It's good South isn't here, she'd just be staring at me blankly. She gets these weird faces whenever someone asks me something**

**South grabs Raph**

**Raph screams from surprise**

**South: Hey Raphie, you look surprised**

**Raph: I hate you sometimes**

**South: Thanks!**

* * *

A note from April

* * *

**I'm April and I have an entirely crazy life. I won't go into detail because you guys already know. So I have had a ton of questions who I like. Casey or Donnie. I'm telling you right now, I can't pick. They're both so sweet but, they're always fighting over me like wolves. It makes me feel bad about myself. But if either one started asking to date me, I think, my future self, would pick Donnie. I know that Casey is my best friend who goes to school with me, but in the future, he'll be doing crazy stuff. Probably doing weird stuff with Raph like playing vigilante every night. Donnie has self esteem but isn't conceited, he cares about me and I love him for that. So there you go, that's it. I'll talk to you later than...**

**-April **


	12. Chapter 12

From Cee Cee: South: Shut the f*** up you don't know a damn thing about me and I wish my face you little b***

* * *

**North: My sister's not here right now. But I'll tell her some wannabe b**ch called her. Run along and play little kid. Shoo!**

* * *

From LEO AND RANDY ARE MY BAES4779: What do you guys, Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey have to say to all the fan girls out there who have been told that the show is only for boys?

* * *

**Raph: Bull sh****

**Leo: Raph!**

**Raph: What?! That's terrible! Girls can like us! Plus I think we attract more girls than guys**

**Donnie: Well it's actually even really. It's just some girls don't tell anyone**

**Mikey: Well that's weird. South's a girl and she likes us. No one tells her off**

**Leo: We don't know that Mikey**

**Mikey shrugs his shoulders**

**Raph: If there were I'd beat the little things to death**

**Leo: Whatever Raph. This show is for girls too. It doesn't matter. Good question**

**Mikey: Ya! You're cool, dudette**

* * *

From CastielLunaWinchester: Yay thank you Raph *Hugs...maybe depends if he would attack me or not*  
And no problem Donnie! Why would people even bother to put mean reviews...just wasting your time :/

* * *

**Raph grunts **

**Raph: So many hugs... I'm gonna watch tv**

**Raph walks away**

**Donnie: Don't mind, Raph. He's just being rude. It does waste our time when people post mean stuff. We can't get to the other people who have real questions! Not to be rude or anything...it's just not very..well it's not a good way to get attention**

* * *

From Snow Mermaid: April: did other guys in your school ever crushed on you  
Donnie: what would you say if April went out with another guy  
Mikey: hug April  
Leo: hug Raph  
Raph: if you ever had to choose between using one of your brother's weapon, who would it be

* * *

**Mikey hugs April**

**Mikey: Your turn Leo**

**Leo sighs and hugs Raph**

**Raph: Don't ever do that again**

**Leo: Like I wanted to**

**April: A lot of boys liked me in school. But now they mostly ignore me**

**Donnie sighs relieved**

**Donnie: Then I would support April**

**April: Thanks Don**

**Donnie giggles **

**Raph: I'd probably use Leo's katanas. They're more like my sai. They're are just longer and only have one single blade**

**Donnie: That was pretty logical, even for you Raph**

**Raph growls**

**Leo rolls his eyes**

**Leo: Good question**

* * *

A note from South

* * *

**Hey guys! South here and I'm sorry about the short chapter today. I was just really excited to tell you guys about something. I was looking for the next convention going on. And this is for the bronies and pegasisters, but I found a bronycon! Yay! It's between August 7-9 this year at Baltimore, Maryland. Amy Keating Rogers, Tony Fleecs, Nicole Oliver, and more guests are going! I'd though I tell you a couple months before so you can get the tickets or something like that. **** / is the best place to get them and learn more about the convention. I'm sorry about the lack of chapters but I've going through some rough times recently and I'm catching up as much as possible. Keep up with the questions. Thanks!**

**-South**


	13. Chapter 13

From Breana: Leo: Don't worry I will never use you guys for expermeants I swear (holds one hand up while the other rest on my heart)  
Raph: What do you really think of Leo?  
Donnie: So only 5.3 percent of people would do what I just did then I must be one of a kind (smiles that chunkles)  
Mikey: Is Booyakasha funny to say? becuase everytime I say it I just end up gigging with a goofy grin on my face

* * *

**Leo nods**

**Raph: I'll answer that at the end**

**Donnie: Ya. It's true. Kinda like Raph. He'll just get angry**

**Raph balls his fists**

**Raph: What?!**

**Donnie: See?**

**Mikey: BOOYAKASHA! It's the best phrase ever! **

**Leo: What about cowabunga?**

**Mikey: That too**

**Raph: What about dudes and dudettes**

**Mikey: Ya...**

**Donnie: What about bros?**

**Mikey: Yes that too! Every phrase is awesome!**

**Mikey walks out**

**Donnie: I'll talk to him**

**Donnie walks out **

**Leo: Ok, Raph. Your turn**

**Raph: You go help Mike, I'll answer mine when you're gone **

**Leo shrugs his shoulders and leaves**

**Raph: Leo, he's smart and calm. He's tough too. But I kinda wish that he'd let us help him. He doesn't need the weight of us on his shoulders. We're probably a pain to him...sometimes. I don't really know how it feels to be him. How he feels about us. How he feels about Karai. I don't even know why I'm always so pushy with him. Guess I'm just more of a pain than anybody really**

**Raph looks down**

**Raph: Good questions, you better not tell any of my brothers what I said**

* * *

From Pwrcat70: MWAHAHAHA! IM BAAAAAAAAACK.

Shredder: Dude your awesome, just even when you DO beat the turtles, TAKE RAPH FIRST. LEO LAST.  
Mikey: sorry for the nightmares! But just quickly check behind you a couple times.. just to check for the bunny.  
Splinter: Bro. Bro. BRO. LIGHTEN. UP. Y U so protective?!  
South: (Ya, got one for you too bro.) Who's your favorite turtle?  
Leo: WATCH UR OWN SHOWW BROOOOOOO  
Raph: Why are you so mean?! YES IK U HAV A PET TURTLE BRO. UR SOFT. ADMIT It.  
Casey: Hockey is my fave sports bro. Up top! *high five*  
Donnie: Listen to take me to curch by hozier. What is the meaning of the song?

* * *

**Raph growls**

**Mikey: Better send an email to Shredhead about what she said. It's a good idea**

**Raph whacks Mikey on the back of his head**

**Mikey: Ow! Raph!**

**Raph smirks**

**Raph: You deserved it**

**Mikey looks behind him**

**Mikey: Thanks for the reminder**

**Splinter: I will take a mental note. It is my duty as a father to protect my sons**

**Mikey snickers**

**Mikey: Duty...**

**Mikey falls on the floor laughing**

**Donnie: You're so immature Mikey**

**South takes off her CoD helmet**

**South: Raph is my fav but Leo is my second **

**Raph glares at Leo**

**Leo smirks**

**Leo: What do you mean watch my own show? I do. Space Heroes**

**Raph: I'm not mean**

**Everyone glares at Raph**

**Raph: Maybe a little**

**Casey grins**

**Casey: You are better at high fives then Donnie and Raph**

**Raph and Donnie growl**

**Casey: Don't be jealous of a girl, guys**

**Raph: Whatever, Casey**

**Donnie sighs**

**Donnie: Take Me to Church is such a good song...**

**Leo: So you're changing your favorite song now?**

**Donnie: I have a ton of favorites. Kind of like, Raph. He likes Time of Our Lives and Centuries**

**Raph rolls his eyes**

**Donnie: I think Take Me to Church is about his lover being a betrayer. He's asking God to help him while the girl is being mean and using him. And..wait a second.. What are you hinting at?**

**Mikey: She may be saying someone uses you a lot **

**Donnie blinks a couple time**

**Miley: You're the smart one, not me. You figure it out**

**Donnie: Umm..ok**

* * *

From Neko511: I can relate Leo! One time I was messsing around and I tried on my mom's high-heel boots. I strided into the kitchen pretty quickly so I triped and fell. As a result, to this day,my sisters say " Clip,clip clip SLIP!" just to piss me off. I have nothing to tease them about to this day also!  
kittie kat OUT:3

* * *

**Leo: I'm glad you can relate. And let me ask, correct me if I'm wrong, a neko is half cat half human right? I always see things like this, nekos. Mikey is always talking about how Ice Cream Kitty could be a perfect neko**

* * *

From Breana: Donnie: I don't think you should try that hard to get April to like you you know impress her and all that but you shouldn't try to be a different person around April Donnie you should be yourself because honestly Donnie you're a pretty awesome guy you're nice, kind,smart,cute, and can build some awesome weapons that get you and your brothers out of a lot jams and why be someone you're not just be yourself that's all a girl wants plus do you feel comfortable being someone you're not cause I wouldn't I rather be myself and Donnie you're a star now go show April how bright you shine (smiles)  
Leo: If you can have anything in the world, What would it be?  
Raph: You're a badass Raph you can kick anybody's ass I mean it heck I bet you can kick Karai and Shredder's ass with one hand tie behind your shell if you wanted too I bet everybody that's evil will know not to mess with the one and only Raphael (playfully punch his shoulder)  
Mikey: And the best prankster ever award goes to Mikey (gives him the award)  
Master Splitter: Do I have potential to be a great Kunochi

* * *

**Donnie smiles a bit **

**South: Oh by the way, I brought a best friend in today!**

**Glisten walks into the room**

**Glisten: Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! I'm Glisten, I'm Don's bf**

**Donnie: Pretty much**

**South: I'll be gone now**

**South walks into the shadows**

**Leo: I think I'd want to be a voice actor! They are awesome! Like the people in Space Heroes and stuff**

**Raph rolls his eyes**

**Raph: That's what he said**

**Mikey: Ya! But isn't it that's what she said?**

**Raph: No...I said that because that's what you said, Mikey**

**Mikey: Oh...I remember **

**Raph crosses his arms**

**Raph: Only badass would know...**

**Leo: Very funny, Raph**

**Raph: I'm just quoting what she said**

**Mikey: Aha! I knew it was that's what she said**

**Raph/Leo: Drop it, Mikey!**

**Mikey: I'm the one that got the best prankster reward! **

**Donnie rolls his eyes**

**Glisten: It doesn't matter right now. Just let Splinter answer his please. Or I'll knock your socks off**

**Mikey: I'm not wearing socks**

**Glisten: I don't care...**

**Splinter: It is wise to listen to Glisten, Michaelangelo**

**Glisten: In yo face Mikey!**

**Splinter: Yet...Michaelangelo is correct. He is not wearing socks**

**Mikey laughs**

**Splinter: Most of girls can be a kunochi. Their personality matters, they must be strong mentally and physically. She must be confident and must have compassion as well as will. I see these things inside you. I believe that any child can learn our art, but it may take years of training**

**Raph: Blah, blah, wisdom, blah. Whatcha gotta know is that it's boring at some points. You don't get to the good stuff till later**

**Glisten: That's what he said**

**Mikey and Glisten start laughing**

**Raph growls**

**Raph: I'm gonna pound you two!**

**Glisten: I'd like to see you try...**

**Raph: Well...I...uh...whatever**

**Mikey: You just got owned!**

**Raph growls**

**Raph lunges at Mikey but Leo holds him back**

**Leo: Someday Mikey, I'm just gonna let him get you**

**Mikey: Ok**

**Raph: Oh how I hate you guys sometimes **

**Splinter chuckles a bit**

* * *

A note from Casey

* * *

**Hey bros! Casey Jones, the one and only, has decided to write to you. I'm probably the coolest out of the six of us. By the six of us, I mean Raph, Leo, Mikey, myself, Red, and Donnie. I know some of you people are wondering what my dad and sister are like. My sister is name Nicole and she is seven years old. She had dirty-blonde hair that she loves to keep in two braids. She had natural highlights too. Nicole means so much to me. She loves the show Horseland. Go look it up, the theme song is annoying, in my opinion of course. My dad has a Short and Simple hair cut. He's an actor too. He met my mother, who was a make-up artist, at a movie set. Ever seen the movie Hotel Transylvania? If you do, remember that zing thing? That's how my dad explained it. My mom was beautiful. That she had silky, black hair. Her eyes were brown like mine. My mom died a few days after my sis was born. Ok, that just got really outta hand, don't cha think? If you tell Raph or any of the other guys about this, I'll whack ya upside the head! Casey Jones out! Goongala!**

**-Casey**


	14. Chapter 14

From Emani: South: So I was just wondering if maybe you'd set up me and Mikey atleast just to see if he'll like me? PLEASE?

* * *

**South: Of course I can! Just tell me what to do and me, North, and Glisten will set it up. Parties are my specialty. Just tell me when!**

* * *

From Emani: Splinter: I would really love to learn the ways if the ninja. If for nothing else at least Self defense. Girl's gotta know how to protect herself nowadays

* * *

**Splinter: Of course you can learn the way of the ninja. It is not easy of course. I will teach you if needed. Some people don't know ninjutsu enough. Not that they're bad at it, they just haven't grown up the way I have so. It'd be nice to train someone new**

* * *

From Snow Mermaid: Leo: *gives him a new poster of space heroes* here you can keep it  
Mikey: Hug Donnie  
Donnie: hug April  
April: how often do you train with Master Splinter  
Raph: dance to a random song choosen from Mikey

* * *

**Leo hugs the poster**

**Leo: I'm gonna put it in my room**

**Leo runs off**

**Raph: You made him happy**

**Mikey hugs Donnie**

**Donnie laughs nervously**

**Donnie: You can let go of me now, Mike**

**Mikey lets go**

**Donnie sighs and hugs April**

**April: Crafty dare right there**

**April pushes Donnie off slightly and blushing**

**Donnie rubs the back of his neck**

**April: Master Splinter trains me at least three times a week. The maximum we've trained for was the whole week from 9 a.m. to 11 a.m. each day. He's a great sensei**

**Raph: The best there is**

**Mikey smiles at Raph**

**Raph sighs**

**Raph: Ok, Mikey...which song**

**Mikey: Alright, dance to the my little pony theme song**

**Raph gaps at him**

**Raph: You suck...**

**Mikey laughs and turns on the my little pony theme song**

**Raph starts dancing **

**Everyone laughs**

**Raph: I hate you all!**

**Raph storms out**

**Donnie: He's just a bit angry**

**Mikey keeps laughing**

**Mikey: He's always angry**

* * *

From jewelgarden505: Hi, magor tmnt fan here! ;)  
Turtles: ok, just wanna ask, have you ever wondered, why are there over three million humans who know who you guys are? Isn't it creepy knwing that they know you but don't go searching for you?! Oh yeah, are you guys in the sewers or forest? Just wanna know...  
Mikey: Aww! I know this is obvious but your so adorable! Tell South to give you this basket of 50 mini pizzas I'm sending to you! What would you do if ice cream kitty turned into a human 10 year old girl? Would she be like your little sister or daughter or something?  
Raph: Your green eyes are just to die for, I could stare at them for hours... Just out of curiosity, if you were stuck in an elevator for 3 hours which one of your brothers would you prefer to be stuck with?  
Donnie: the gap between your teeth is soo cute! So, if you and Casey didn't both like April, would you be good friends?  
Leo: Love your new voice (if you got it yet) way better than your old one, no offense, its just so dark and mysterious... Between super mega force five and space heros which one is better?  
April: Your pretty and smart and strong, you go girl! So, if you could have a choice and choose between never getting kidnapped by the kraang and not meeting the tutrtles or meeting the turtles, whcih one do you choose?  
Casey: How does your dad and sister look like and your amazing and you didn't get training from a great rat ninjitsu master!

* * *

**Leo: We do know that humans know about us...it's weird**

**Donnie: Ya...**

**Mikey: D'aw. Thanks!**

**Mikey rubs his neck a bit**

**Mikey: I think Ice Cream Kitty would be more like my sister. We've been friends too long of friends to have a father-daughter relationship**

**Raph blinks a bit**

**Raph: You'd keep Ice Cream Kitty if she became a human**

**Mikey: Yep!**

**Raph: Ummm...ok. Thanks for the comment on my eyes. These three keep teasing me about them**

**Raph juts his thumb at Leo, Donnie, and Mikey**

**Donnie: Sorry Raph they're just so...weird**

**Raph: And that gap in your teeth ain't?!**

**Leo: Slow it down you two**

**Raph: Shut your mouth Fearless!**

**Raph walks away**

**Mikey: That's the second time today**

**Donnie: Let's just imagine that didn't happen. Raph is a hothead. Anyway, me and Casey are friends. And since Leo didn't answer that one question. We moved back to the sewers a week ago**

**Leo: Sorry bout that. Ya...my new voice is different. I kinda like it but, it's something the Shredder gave me. I'm not very proud of it, but I guess it's me. Thanks jewel**

**April: Aww...Leo. I never knew that**

**Leo laughs nervously**

**April: Hey thanks jewelgarden! And if I were to choose, I'd still meet my turtles. These guys are amazing! **

**Donnie smiles**

**Donnie: Thanks April**

**April: No problem, Don. You guys are my best friends**

**Casey: Thanks dudette**

**Mikey: Hey! That's my line!**

**Casey: My dad has dirty blonde hair. He has a Short and Simple hair cut. My sister means like the world to me. She is adorable! She's got dirty blonde hair like my dad's and natural highlights. She usually wears her hair into two braids. She's simply just adorable. Kinda like Red here**

**April blushes a bit**

**April: Thanks Casey...**

**Donnie growls a bit**

**Casey: And I don't need any training like these dudes. Being comes naturally**

**Donnie tackles Casey**

**The two tumble around the floor**

**April: Could they get any more annoying?**

**Leo: Try Raph and Mikey**

**April: Good point**

* * *

A note from Splinter

* * *

**My name is Hamato Yoshi, but you know me as Splinter. My sons seem to know you all better than I. Maybe not. They all have some strange stories about themselves. Donatello's tooth gap is from Raphael personally. Training doesn't always go smoothly. Leonardo is the leader for his confidence and strength. His mental strength is stronger than Raphael's. Raphael is the protector, he will do anything for his brothers, though he may not admit it. Donatello is the planner. He knows what to do and when to do it. Michaelangelo is like the glue. He keeps everyone together. He may not be the smartest or strongest of his brothers, but he can make all of us smile. My sons are different, which is good. I don't think I'd want four Raphaels or Michaelangelos. I love my sons with all my kokoro. I hope that you all love something just as much.**

**-Splinter**


	15. Chapter 15

From CastielLunaWinchester: Oh well still got a hug from Raph..ish

And yeah your right Donnie. There loads of people here that actually asked good questions and *shrugs* other people just ruin it...

South that sounds awesome! Conventions! :D (Sorry for someone calling you a b**** just now :/)

* * *

**Donnie: Ya...aren't I always correct?**

**South: When is season 5 of my little pony coming out**

**Donnie: You think I know that?**

**South snickers a bit**

**South: You don't need to answer that Don**

**Donnie: Thank goodness**

**South: You only have to go to Everfree with me. Raph won't go**

**Donnie: I hate you...**

**South: That's weird...that's exactly what Raph said. Guess I gotta try Leo**

**Donnie: Try all you like**

**South: Ok...**

* * *

From Emani: *Dancing while listening to Skillet with headphones.* Notices eyes staring back at me "Oh were doing questions now?"  
South: It's fine take your time there's no rush :)  
Raph: I totally think you'd be a closet brony! Sorry #notsorry  
Mikey: Sup! Whats something you really really want and dont have... besides pizza?  
Donny: I personally think that you definetely have a chance with April and if you get together, you'd be the cutest couple *whispers* Besides me and Mikey of course

* * *

**Raph: Brony?! No way! It's not like I go to Bronycon or Everfree...or draw fan art or make music...**

**Raph realizes everyone's stares**

**Raph: I'm outta here**

**Raph walks out of the room**

**South: He goes to the conventions with me. I got him addicted a long time ago**

**Leo: Why didn't you tell us that?**

**South: He told me not to and I couldn't help myself right at this moment**

**Mikey snickers**

**Mikey: We gotta brony in the family!**

**Donnie smiles and rolls his eyes**

**Donnie: I really hope that April will go out with me**

**Leo: Keep on hoping Don**

**South: That was kinda offensive, Leo**

**Donnie: I don't take it personally. Anyway, I think you and him would make a great couple, Emani**

**Mikey: Wait, who-y?**

**Donnie: Nothin'**

**Mikey: I need spicy gummy worms! Need!**

**Everyone laughs at Mikey**

* * *

From LEO AND RANDY ARE MY BAES4770: Leo: what would happen if you asked karai out and she rejected you coldly?  
Raph: are you jealous of Leo getting to be the leader?  
Donnie: Please build me a Leo-Bot  
Mikey: I think you are awesome too! Is it hard being the youngest? Cause it's kinda hard for me. I have an awesome 27 year-old sister! *smiles sweetly*

* * *

**Donnie: Can do! I'll start tonight**

**Raph huffs a bit**

**Leo: Somethin' you wanna add Raph?**

**Raph yawns a bit**

**Raph: I put the waffles in the grass, don't worry**

**Leo: Wha-?**

**Raph sits down**

**Raph: Look at the carpet...it's so pretty**

**Donnie: Someone was playing vigilante last night**

**Mikey: He's out of it dude!**

**Leo: Never mind that. If Karai rejected me I'd respect her choice. She's my sister and I'll support her all the way**

**Mikey: That's what you always say, Leo**

**Leo: I don't care**

**Mikey: I'm glad someone can relate to me! What's it like having a 27 year old sister? Does it suck or is it cool?**

**Leo snickers**

**Leo: Shouldn't you know?**

**Mikey: No...why**

**Leo: Nothing Mike...**

**Leo and Donnie laugh a bit**

* * *

From Emani: Hey it's me again!  
Everyone: What are any questions you have about girls or if you have a question about guys April I can answer them next time I'm here (You to South ;))

South:Please update I love this. It's so fun, interesting and entertaining. I know some authors find this annoying, but I've always found it motivating when fans message me to update. So sorry if this is a bother, but I just love this. Bye!

* * *

**South: I'm so sorry about not updating sooner. My laptop's been acting funny, plus I've been having some trouble in life. Physical and mental**

**Raph: Ah boo-hoo! My question for girls is this. Why do you try to impress us with making yourselves prettier or different? We like you how you are. Don't change yourself, you're perfect the way you are**

**Leo: Ok Raph, don't take up all the time we have. My question for girls, especially fan girls is this. Why do you like me? I'm a strange mutant and you guys are humans. Aren't you guys kinda scared of me? **

**Mikey: Whatever! Stop talking about love! It's kinda gross! Ok girls! What kind of pizza do you like?! I need to know**

**Donnie laughs nervously**

**Donnie: Ok...my turn. How do I impress a girl? I mean, like maybe some dating advice or something**

**Leo, Raph, and Mikey make kissy faces at Donnie**

**Donnie rolls his eyes**

**April: I'd like to know what I should do to make guys think I'm not just a silly, little girl. How do I do that? Need help here**

**South sighs a bit**

**South: I guess my turn. Well, this is for both genders. What do you do about name calling? Pretty much bullying in general. I guess that's all I can ask**

**Raph rolls his eyes**

**Raph: No one cares, South**

**South growls**

**South: I care!**

**Raph: Never mind**

**South sighs and looks away**

**Leo: Did I miss something?**

**April: Maybe so...**

* * *

A note from South

* * *

**Hey everyone. I know you probably don't want a note from me but I wanted to apologize for the lack of answers and stuff. I've working on them really hard and just kept forgetting to post them. Plus my laptop was broken for some time. I have actually been having a rough time in life at the moment. I know it's hard to believe but I'm sincerely bullied at school for stuff like this. I hope you all understand...**

**-South**


	16. Chapter 16

From Snow Mermaid: Snow Mermaid:*Holds back laughter and then starts laughing*  
Mikey: nice one Mikey, and here *gives him pizza*  
Donnie: when your around April try being yourself no harm done  
Leo: how come you and Raph fight a lot, because I dare you to hug him. Give your bro a bro hug!

Raph: hug Mikey

* * *

**Mikey stares at Raph**

**Raph: I'm gonna regret this **

**Raph hugs Mikey**

**Mikey: Awww...I know you liked me!**

**Raph pushes him off**

**Raph: Never make me do that again**

**Mikey grabs the pizza**

**Mikey: Thank you so much**

**Mikey looks at his brothers**

**Mikey: It's all mine! **

**Mikey throws down a ninja smoke bomb and disappears**

**Leo: I kinda wanted some...but alright. Anyway Raph, you're gonna have to stand one more**

**Raph: Fine but then I'm outta here. I gotta catch my show**

**Leo hugs Raph**

**Raph: Alright, bye! See ya**

**Raph runs out of the room**

**Donnie: I thought he was gonna be the first to leave**

**Leo: Apparently not. And to answer that question. I don't know why me and Raph fight a lot. I actually want us to be closer but I don't think it's gonna work. I love him cause he's my little brother, but he's just so moody! I don't know why...I kinda wish he was a bit more relaxed**

**Donnie: Keep wishing Leo**

**Leo: I do**

**Donnie: I'll take that help and mentally note it. I'm hanging out with April later tonight so maybe it'll work. Thank you**

**Leo: Good questions and dares, Snow**

* * *

From Breana: Master Splitter: Years of training hmm I can totally do it it I don't care how long it takes I wanna be a great knochi like April or maybe Karai I'll train everyday if I have to reach their levels (smiling beaming with confidence)  
Turtles: B*** who the f*** say that Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is for boys b*** that's a butt load of s*** I been watching you guys every since you first came out in 2012 and I'm still watching you guys today whoever say that TMNT is for boys is a d*** cause I'm a girl and I watch this so called boy show (air qutos on boy show)  
Leo: You must hate the Shredder a lot he did make you unconscious for like three months and took your voice away from you and gave you a new one in place so you must hate him pretty bad or maybe a strong dislike  
Raph: Do you ever miss Spike I mean Slash?  
Donnie: Do you miss Metalhead?  
Mikey: If you was turn into a human for a day what would you do?

* * *

**Leo sighs**

**Leo: I should've fought harder. I got this voice from defeat**

**Raph gives Leo a somewhat sympathetic look**

**Raph: Bro, he attacked you with like thirty men! Plus TigerClaw, FishFace, and DogPound. You didn't have a fair fight**

**Leo: But I still lost! What if you guys were in trouble?! I wouldn't be able to protect you...you could be dead and ugh...you wouldn't understand**

**Raph: Fine...Yes I sometimes miss Slash but I'm fine**

**Mikey: That's the most common lie bro!**

**Raph: What?! Where'd you learn that from?!**

**Mikey smiles**

**Mikey: The Internet!**

**Donnie sighs a bit**

**Donnie: MetalHead, he was amazing. He began to be more than just a hunk of metal! Of course I miss the little guy! He could always cheer me up**

**Mikey rolls his eyes a bit**

**Mikey: So much gooey mushy stuff! Bleh! If I could be a human I'd hang out with you dudes and dudettes! You guys would probably be the only real party animals!**

**Master Splinter nods a Mikey's answer**

**Splinter: You may train. You must fight Leonardo first**

**Leo: I'm not hitting a girl!**

**Splinter: So you're saying she will beat you?**

**Raph: Burn!**

**Leo: What? No! I can't be beat!**

**Splinter chuckles**

* * *

From LEO AND RANDY ARE MY BAES4770: Raph: well…I don't do that but maybe girls do that to make them seem more attractive to you guys. You guys are cute mutated turtles! *whispers* Especially Leo  
Leo: I've actually made a list! *takes out really long paper* You are kind-hearted, brave, cute, the leader, you have katanas, probably the main design for all the turtles, you are awesome, your mask matches your eyes, they're both blue, *clears throat* and should I continue? And also please never think that! But, no, we aren't even the slightest bit scared of you! Some fan girls even fell in love with you when they first saw you! *speaks loudly* Including me!  
Mikey: Pepperoni, ham and pineapple, and bacon  
Donnie: I honestly think you should be yourself and if the "girls" don't like you, that's their loss! *smiles* Keep being you! Did you know theres even something called Darratello from a fan girl of yours named Darrell?

* * *

**Raph narrows his eyes**

**Raph: Hmph...alright. But girls are kinda weird...**

**Donnie: They aren't weird Raph!**

**Raph: You're just defending your girlfriend Don**

**Donnie: What?**

**Raph: You're only saying that because you like April**

**Donnie blushes a bit but then shakes his head**

**Donnie: Whatever. I've never heard of Darrell. But I'll have to look it up**

**Mikey: South likes Hawaiian Style too! You guys would be best buds! Anyway, I like ice-cream, anchovy, and beef pizza**

**Leo: I'm not even gonna complain. It's nice to know that we have human's on our side. We wouldn't scientists experimenting on us. Raph's scared of needles. It wouldn't go well**

**Raph: Wait what?!**

**Leo: You heard me...**

**The three brothers stare at Raph**

**Raph: Who hasn't?! Who hasn't?!**

**Donnie: I'm used to needles. I give you guys your shots and mine**

**Mikey: I don't really like them but I'm not scared of them**

**Leo: I'm fearless remember?**

**Raph: I hate you guys**

From Pwrcat70: :) hi.  
Raph: how is spike doing?  
Leo: can I have a hug?  
Mikey: pizza party? (Opens pizza box)  
April: kiss Donnie. On the lips.  
Donnie: watch the five nights at Freddy 3 trailer  
Karai: did you know shred isn't your dad?  
Shred: hug me!

**Mikey grabs the pizza**

**Mikey: Meet me at the pizza parlor...at midnight...**

**Mikey disappears into the shadows**

**Raph rolls his eyes **

**Raph: I clearly don't know how Spike is. I haven't talked to him in a while...so..uh..ya**

**Leo smiles and hugs Pwrcat70**

**Leo: Hugs are nice **

**Karai sighs**

**Karai: How'd you guys get me down here? It smells**

**April: You'll get used to it**

**Karai: At first I didn't know but now I do. I'm going to slice his head open! And I'm going to [REDACTED] and [REDACTED] and I'm gonna [REDACTED]**

**Everyone stares at Karai with horrified looks**

**Karai: I have a dark mind. Especially after watching Cupcakes...**

**Shredder rolls his eyes**

**Shredder: You will never make me do this again**

**Shredder hugs Pwrcat70**

**Shredder: If you tell anyone about this I'll [REDACTED] you all...**

**Karai: See where I get my darkness?!**

**Donnie: I see. I got my laptop to watch the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 trailer**

**Donnie watches it with wide eyes**

**Donnie: There's only one now? Well that won't be so hard..unless there's gonna be a whole new map with whole new things to focus on**

**Raph: Away from the nerd stuff, how about you April? You up for the spooky challenge? It could probably kill you**

**Raph makes a scary face**

**April shakes her head**

**April: I'm taking this as a dare**

**April leans in and kisses Donnie on the lips**

**April: There you all happy?**

**Donnie: I am**

* * *

A note from Raph...

* * *

**Sup, guys. I don't much to talk about but, I do have that brony thing going around. I am not a brony! Maybe I watched it once with South, but I hated it! I don't think I'm as complicated to South, it's only because she's girl. And I can't hit a girl or be rude to girl. And I'm not rude to April or anything! I just...this brony thing has to cool down. Whoever started the rumor, I'll find you and beat you to a pulp! I don't know any of the ponies! I don't know who Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Celestia, Luna, Discord, Derpy Whooves, , Granny Smith, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, or Scootaloo is! I don't know any of them! Ok, so tune down on the brony thing, ok? Good.**

**-Raph**


	17. Chapter 17

From CastielLunaWinchester: Oh yeah...course your know everything Donnie ;) And Ha! You go South, got Donnie stumped for a minute there xD

Rapheal, you still forgiven me? *Holds out a box of pizza*

Mikey! Hopefully your cool now two, because your the most adorable turtle ever! And *Holds out a 99 cheese pizza and smiles innocently*

Leo! Hello:) So hows your leg been? I've been doing some season three catching up and oh gosh everytime I saw your bone crack xc You poor turtle! *Hugs!*

Casey! Wanna play hockey sometime? Bet I could beat ya;)

April! Your amazing and the best version of April (If you know what I mean by that xD) How would you decide between Casey and Donnie..because there both pretty awesome.

Splinter! If you ever ever have the time..I wanna be a Ninja! (Like most fangirls i guess)

Shredder...you just annoy me and like what the hell you hurt Leonardo!

Karai..just I don't really have a question for you...sorry!

South! Your doing an amazing job with your fanfic! Even if you post it later it doesn't matter:) Its worth the wait! :D *hugs*

* * *

**Shredder: Some things must be done**

**Leo: Dude, you didn't have to go around smashing my legs! How about you just break my arm or something**

**Shredder: How about I just break you all**

**South: Shut up you two! When we are answering questions you guys need to shut your mouths with the trash talk! I will gouge out your eyeballs and cut out your tongues if I need to**

**Shredder and Leo give a last growl and look away from each other**

**Casey: No one can beat me in hockey! You're on!**

**Raph: I vote CastielLunaWinchester!**

**Casey: You're supposed to be on my side!**

**Raph: Not really...**

**Casey frowns**

**Raph: And yea, I guess I forgive ya**

**Raph looks at the pizza**

**Mikey: Thanks for the pizza, dudette! **

**Mikey giggles and runs off with the pizzas**

**Leo: My leg's been fine...I guess. It's not that bad...**

**Leo stomps his leg**

**Leo: It's just really sore**

**April: I don't know if I can pick between Casey and Donnie. They're both really good friends!**

**Donnie: And I do know a lot! I didn't get stumped or anything...I just was hesitant **

**South: Sure thing, Don. I like hugs! They're always so nice. I like warm hugs**

**Raph: No! GOD NO! PLEASE NO FROZEN!**

**South raises an eyebrow**

**South: Umm...alright**

**South breathes in air**

**South: Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on let's go and play!**

**Raph: Shut up!**

**Raph tackles South**

**Leo: Oh come on! Good questions**

**Leo cracks his knuckles**

**Leo: Now I gotta stop a fight**

* * *

From Breana: Leo: I'm going to answer your 2 questions in Ch.15 your first question was Why do I like you? I like you Leo because your nice, brave, kind, and have the heart of a lion you are a good leader and great older brother to Mikey, Donnie, and Raph you protect them and you have such a good brotherly relationship that I wish my sister and I have that kind of relationship. And your next question is Aren't you guys afraid of me? Well no Leo I could never be afraid of you so your a mutant turtle big whoop I just so happen to love mutant turtles they'll more interesting then your regular turtles plus I don't find you scary if I was afraid of you I would be screaming and yelling . Anyway Leo you're not scary you're cool like a ocean

Raph: Aww Raph do you really think we'll prefect just the way we are I wear glasses cause faraway stuff looks blurry and I have acne I love reading a lot does that make me perfect just the way I am

Donnie: Well I'm no romance expert but I'll give it my best shot at giving you advice well just be yourself you're perfect just the way you are don't change who you are that's what a girl wants for you to be yourself just be you because Donnie you have all the right materials and go with what you feel in your heart (lightly touch where his heart is) is always going to led you in the right direction Donnie is that good advice

Mikey: I love just a plain cheese pizza I don't really like pepperoni (tucks a piece of black hair behind my ear)

South: I don't like name calling I hate it when people call me Four Eyes plus its immature and those bullys need to grow up and if someone call me a name I tell them you weren't want anyone calling you out your name and they get quiet

* * *

**Raph: You're perfect! I like the girls like you. You aren't hiding yourself from people. I call people like you 'Common Humans'. Just stay yourself and you'll be on my cool side**

**Leo blinks at Raph**

**Leo: I thought I was going first but, I guess I'm second. I guess people aren't really that scared of us. South isn't. April isn't, right now. Casey was but isn't. You aren't. Ok...maybe that was kinda a stupid question now that I think about it**

**Mikey: Cheese is the best! It's on pizza, it's on lasagna, it's with crackers. Cheese is good**

**Donnie: Ok, Mike. Calm down with the cheese stuff...you're kinda creeping me out**

**Mikey: Cheese is so good **

**Donnie: Well he's broken. And thanks Breana, I can most likely use your advice**

**South: Thanks, Breana. I try so hard to get past the weirdos. I don't go to the same school as April and Casey**

**Casey: Obviously **

**South: How'd you get in here**

**Casey: I guess I'm just that sneaky!**

**South: Oh never mind. But I'm called a cannibal, psycho killer, and cupcake maker. I don't want to go into detail on why they call me cupcake maker. It's to disgusting...**

**South shudders**

**South: But I'll try your strategy. Thanks, Bre. If I can call you Bre...**

* * *

From JewelGarden505: im having a bit of account problems and here in south africa, we're only at episode 8 season 3 and i can't be bothered with youtube but enough about me.

South: sorry to hear ur bullied. When i was younger, i was bullied too but now no one even tries now its just silly and\or dumb jokes. Sorry im not much help, tho :(

Leo: a- your my like second fav turtle (Mikey's my first XD) your my second favourite because your a great leader to your team. *whispers, and your cute* innocently smile

Mikey: a- I love chicken and mayonnaise pizza, its sooo yummy! And how come you didn't get your pizzas?!

Donnie: a- well, every girl likes different things in a guy, but i love guys which are sweet, caring, modest and funny. Oh, and also can be themselves, hope that helps ;)

Raph: a - girls also like to be different so they can impress a guy they like, most of the time anyway, but not me!

April: a- hmm, not sure really, me being a girl not a boy, i have no idea what a boy thinks

Casey: a- did you ask a question?

Ps - i love you guys! (hugs all april, casey, master splinter and the turtles but sneaks a kiss on the cheek for Mikey ;D) peace!

* * *

**Mikey: Oh I did!**

**South: He just ate them like five seconds after I gave them to him**

**Mikey: They were delicious! Thanks, and I'll have to try the mayonnaise thingie**

**Raph: You won't be able to get me to eat that. And that's like the same exact answer, you girls are trying to impress us. And I'm not easily impressed**

**South: Raph they're coming out with a season 5 of MLP**

**Raph: Wow! That's so amazing! **

**South snickers and Raph realizes what happened**

**Raph: I didn't mean it! That would be my South impression of when April told her about season 5**

**April: I didn't tell South anything**

**South: I found out by Google**

**Raph: Ya, right!**

**Casey: Ah, whatever. No I didn't ask anything. I don't need to know anything**

**Mikey rubs his cheek a bit**

**Leo: Glad to know I'm your second favorite. It seems lately that we have a lot of Mikey fans**

**Raph: And Leo fans**

**Leo frowns**

**Leo: Nice questions**

* * *

From Emani: To South: Omygosh I'm so sorry you take as long as you need. I should probably be doing something more productive with my life instead of bothering you to update anyway. Stay strong!

Raph's Question: Ah boo-hoo! My question for girls is this. Why do you try to impress us with making yourselves prettier or different? We like you how you are. Don't change yourself, you're perfect the way you are.

Answer: That answer is pretty simple. Low self esteem created by society's view of how a girl should look. Maybe things should be different, but they're not. Maybe it's stupid, but it's the way things are. I'd like to believe I'm pretty confident, but I know I'm too scared of what people will think about me to even talk to anyone at school. And thanks because we love you guys exactly how you are too It's funny how I can tell you to screw what others think about you when I'm too wrapped up in others opinions to make friends. I shouldn't be, but I am.

Leo's Question: Ok Raph, don't take up all the time we have. My question for girls, especially fan girls is this. Why do you like me? I'm a strange mutant and you guys are humans. Aren't you guys kinda scared of me?

Answer: Why would I be afraid of someone so loving, so brave. You risk your life for a society that rejects you. No I'm not scared of you at all. We don't like you... we love you Leo. You're an amazing person and you deserve everything wonderful in the world.

Mikey's Question: Whatever! Stop talking about love! It's kinda gross! Ok girls! What kind of pizza do you like?! I need to know

Answer: Thanks Mikey! I really hate serious conversation, but sometimes it must be done *spoken in Splinter's voice*. So I LOVE any kinda pizza with tons of meat (pepperoni, sausage, gyro ect.). I also like cheese, pineapple and I can live with eating Veggie. What about you. Got any new favorites?

Donnie's Question: Ok...my turn. How do I impress a girl? I mean, like maybe some dating advice or something.

Me: Well first I ask all others to leave the room.

Ok so we both know you're talking about April so lets put it simply. Stick to what you're good at. She loves your inventions and thinks you're adorkable. Make her something amazing and from the heart. Just be yourself #MostClicheButTrueAdviceEver. Remember April is not the kinda girl who would appreciate you acting like you're something that you're not.  
Ya'll can come back now

April's Question: I'd like to know what I should do to make guys think I'm not just a silly, little girl. How do I do that? Need help here

Answer: Hmm. Punch them in the face.  
(April looks at me weird)  
I'm dead serious. Guys didn't start taking me serious until I beat them up.

South: I guess my turn. Well, this is for both genders. What do you do about name calling? Pretty much bullying in general. I guess that's all I can ask

Answer: You can ignore it and I don't mean walk away because you feel like you're too weak and cowardly to be able to to do anything about it. I mean walk away because you value yourself, know your worth and know they're not worth your time. Or if need be I can always come and cut a bitch.

K bye love you guys

* * *

**South laughs**

**South: Thanks, Emani. You know how to really make someone's day. And I usually can do that better than anyone**

**Mikey: I got a ton of favorites. Personally at the moment, I like ice-cream, anchovy, and beef pizza**

**Raph: How can eat that stuff?**

**Mikey shrugs**

**Raph: Yet again. I think girls are just trying to impress people. It really annoys me**

**Mikey: As much as Kim Kardashian does?**

**Raph growls**

**Raph: That chick is very annoying...**

**Leo: Steering away from The Kardashians, thanks Emani. Like South said, you know how to brighten people's days**

**Donnie smiles**

**Donnie: I can second that**

**April: I can try it. Starting with Caset**

**April cracks her knuckles but then gasps at the pain**

**April: That wasn't as cool as I thought it'd look**

**Raph laughs**

**Everyone stares at Raph**

**Raph: I can't be the only one that finds that funny**

**Leo: It seems to**

**Raph: I hate you all**

**Mikey: Me too, bro**

* * *

A note from Mikey...

* * *

**Hey dudes and dudettes! How's it going! I got a dare for all of ya! Go outside and scream "I LOVE TMNT", stay out for ten more seconds, and then run back inside. That way I can both hear you and laugh about it. You aren't afraid right? Anyways...don't hate me! It's just a dare! XD**

**-Mikey**


	18. Chapter 18

From Emani: Mikey: When you said you need spicy gummy worms did you actually mean spicy or did you mean sour

* * *

**Mikey: I meant spicy. They're really good. You should try some! They're like squishy spice in your mouth! **

* * *

From Emani: DATE WITH MIKEY:  
(I walk into the lair wearing an off the shoulder white halter top showing off my orange belly button piercing, dark blue jean short shorts with rips, Amber(orangish color) turtle earrings, a big jean jacket and white converse. My short, dark brown hair is in kind of a choppy hairstyle.)  
*Bets Mikey I can skate board faster than him, so we race to just outside the city limits. We play tag and roll down the hill laughing and joking the whole time. Then I pull out the pizza I secretly stashed and we eat while I show Mikey all the cool constellations. Then finally just before we're about to leave I pull out SPICY GUMMY WORMS! (please write a reaction for this) and we race back to the lair.

* * *

**Mikey walks into the lair with a sigh**

**South runs up to him dressed as a news reporter, her blonde hair is shown and she wears a pretty black dress**

**Mikey: Woah, hey South. How long have you been like this**

**South: Since you left!**

**Mikey: That's kinda creepy, even for you**

**South: Hush! What were your thoughts **

**South jams a microphone to Mikey's mouth**

**Mikey: Well it was fun. I got spicy gummy worms...and Emani did look nice and-**

**South: What else did you eat?**

**Mikey: Uh...pizza and spicy gummy worms of course!**

**South: Ok the following things are what you have to know about Emani to ever see her again**

**Mikey: Uh...alright**

**South: Her shoe size, her eye color, her age, her address, her number, her favorite color, six others who can prove the first six items, her shirt size, her favorite movie, her favorite show, her favorite actor, her favorite actress, her favorite candy, her favorite food, her favorite male singer, her favorite female singer, her favorite female YouTuber, her favorite male YouTuber, her favorite YouTuber in general, her favorite video game, her favorite book, her favorite MLP, her favorite transformer, her favorite animal, her friends, her favorite website, her phone species or known as kind, what job is her favorite, what her faction is, if she is a hunger games tribute, and if she's been in the maze**

**Mikey stares at South in shock**

**Mikey: But...but I**

**South: I'm just kidding**

**Mikey: Oh thank goodness**

**South: But in general, what did you learn about Emani? And did you have a nice time?**

**Mikey: Emani is a nice, pretty girl with a great personality. She's kind, free, and just awesome in general! Of course I had a nice time! What else could I have?**

**South: A bad time...**

**Mikey: Nope! Definitely not**

**South: Well, ok. Sorry to keep ya up. Good night Mike**

**Mikey: Good night**

* * *

From Emani: South: I dont have an account on here so I don't think I can message you, but I have a kik or instagram or wattpad if you wanna talk. I know you said you've been getting bullied which I think is beyond stupid. I mean who the hell bullies someone just cause they still have an inner child or sense of fun. I personally think you're awesome and hilarious especially for doing something like this and don't let those dicks who bully you make you believe otherwise

* * *

**South: Thanks Emani. The people at my school aren't very...fun. You know there's those unique people, but they're truly only the real humans there...I barely have fun there without someone saying I'm crazy or dumb. My vision is very blurry and I gave to wear glasses and stuff. So people just assume I know everything. So they tease me when I don't know a math answer or something. They say I'm a psychopath but then you hear a girl scream and tell the teacher that another girl bit her. Who's the real cannibal there? Not I. Not I...**

* * *

From Briar Rose: Casey: ARE YOU CRAZY why the heck did you face the Shredder all by yourself you could have been KILLED BAKA the Shredder is a deadly assailant he'll tore you to PIECES you're lucky the turtles save your sorry butt before you turn into A CASEY-KA-BOB dang think before you do something stupid that will seriously cost your LIFE was there a point you was trying to prove because if there is I HOPE YOUR HAPPY JONAS

* * *

**Casey shrugs**

**Casey: Everyone has to be brave at some point. Kinda like how Leo took all those foot soldiers. I'd risk my life for anyone. From a dog to a person, I'd risk my life for them. I fight for the good people in New York. I am happy. I now know that someone was worried about my safety. I must be doing something right. Anyway, how else was I gonna prove that I was a worthy warrior? The guys thought I was some kind of...baby! How could I not have gone?!**

* * *

A note from Donnie...

* * *

**Donnie here. And I am so excited! April is coming over tonight and I set up something romantic! She surely would love to create some new kinds of inventions with me! I even have an electric candle. It even melts like a real one. I also found a movie about the technologies of Earth. Though, she did say she wanted to watch a horror movie. Who would want a horror movie for a first date? Not me. I'll tell you guys all about when it's my turn to write a note again!**

**-Donnie**


	19. Chapter 19

From Breana: Leo, Donnie, &amp; Mikey: What's so weird about Raph's eyes? Because quite frankly I think Raph's got a beautiful shade of green eyes

Mikey: Why did you ate that moldy pizza with cockroaches and all the other things on it (turns green in the face) dude that pizza been in there for who knowns how long (feeling I'm about to vomit I muttered a excuse me and ran for a trash can and threw up everything I ate in it)

Donnie: Don't you hate it when stuff blows up in your face?

Leo: How do you feel about the people writing fanfictions about you?

* * *

**Mikey: Raph's eyes are kinda creepy**

**Donnie: And they're different than ours. Master Splinter and I have brown eyes**

**Leo: Mikey and I have blue**

**Donnie: It's just strange. Why does he have green eyes? **

**Mikey looks at the trash can**

**Mikey: RIP trash can. You lived a disgusting life...**

**Mikey pretends to cry a bit**

**Leo rolls his eyes**

**Leo: People are very creative about fanfictions! I love them all...until I find that T-cest stuff. I mean it's creative and very well done, don't get me wrong. But why would I ever like my brothers like that? It's just strange**

**Donnie: I second that. But it's even stranger when something blows up in my face! It means I did something wrong and I-**

**Mikey covers Donnie's mouth**

**Mikey: Awesome questions, bro!**

* * *

From CastielLunaWinchester: First of all, Mikey, I did your dare...and little did I know my sister was walking around the corner..she stared at me and whispered something like 'Idiot' xD It was fun though!

Yay Rapheal! Thanks for being on my side! Sorry Casey, your gonna lose ;)

*Grins because Mikey likes his pizza*

Hehe Leo and Shredder..xD Oh Leo people say you don't have fangirls (You probably have more fanboys) But Im such a Leo girl lol!

Hehe South! Keep singing Frozen and more disney songs :)

April, I kinda get what you mean...there both amazing..guess you could just watch them argee hehe.

Of course you was Donnie..of course :D

No Shredder! Bad Shredder! No breaking Turtles! Or I'll break you *Cracks nuckles*

* * *

**Leo: Don't worry, I don't think South will bring Shredder back**

**South: Not unless we really need him! **

**Everyone stares at South with some hated looks**

**South: What?**

**Raph: Nothing...**

**South: I swear!**

**Casey gives Raph a punch in the shoulder **

**Casey: Why are you never on my side?!**

**Raph: One, because you're an idiot. Two, you're too cocky. Three, you're not as good as you say you are. Shall I go on or do you feel dumb enough?**

**Casey growls and walks out of the room**

**April sighs and follows Casey**

**Mikey: Good! Dares are awesome!**

**Leo: It's good that I have fangirls who aren't afraid to admit it. Most like Mikey for his umm...uh...what do they like about you?**

**Mikey: I'm adorable and the best out of everyone!**

**Donnie, Leo, and Raph growl**

**South stands in front of Mikey**

**South: Guys...calm. Negative energy isn't the answer. And anyway, I have to work with the Ask-A-Pony...and if you ruin the set, you're all gonna die!**

**The turtles stare at her**

**South smiles innocently**

**South: Great! That was quick and easy!**

* * *

From Breana: South: (gasp) You call me Bre (smiles while tears fill up my eyes) and yes you can call me Bre anytime you want (sniffs) now if you excuse me I'm going to a get me a tissue silly me I have one on me (takes a tissue out of my pocket and wipe my tears away)

Leo: (chuckles) Don't worry Leo I'm a girl that can take a lot of hits but it's good that you're the type of guy that don't hit girls that's very good

Raph: (blushes) Thank you for the compliment Raph and may I say that I find your personality very unique don't ever change Raph

Donnie: (In a gentle voice) I'm sorry about what happen to Metalhead he was a good robot he didn't deserved what happened to him plus he was a hero he saved you guys and the mutant animals but he wasn't able to save himself

Mikey: What's your favorite video game?

Master Splitter: Why do I have to fight Leo first?

* * *

**Raph nods**

**Raph: I gotta go catch up on my show**

**Raph walks out of the room**

**Mikey: I really like Minecraft! It's fun to make stuff, mine stuff, and BLOW STUFF UP!**

**Donnie: Well thanks for blowing up my eardrums! And it's fine. I got over Metalhead**

**Mikey: Are you sure?**

**Donnie: Yep**

**Mikey: But your eyes are getting glassy**

**Donnie: Shut up, Mikey!**

**Mikey: meep…**

**Donnie groans**

**Splinter chuckles**

**Splinter: Fighting Leonardo proves bravery and strength. For I feel more enemies are scared of him**

**Leo: Don't tell Raph that…**

* * *

From Breana: Mikey: I'm gonna do it I'm gonna do your dare (runs outside takes a deep breath and yells I LOVE TMNT then I waited 10 seconds after 10 seconds was over I ran back inside and was out of breath How I do I asked once I got my breathing under control )

* * *

**Mikey high fives Breana**

**Mikey: Awesome dudette!**

* * *

From Snow Mermaid: Raph: what's worst, a roach crawling on your shell, or being beaten by Master Splinter.

Donnie: go for it, I'm sure you would be a good boyfriend to April. By the way, how come you were jealous of Casey.

Mikey: hug Donnie, and here *gives him another pizza* just try not to get a stomatch ache

Leo: hug Mikey

All the turtles: if you guys had the chance to become human, what would be the first thing you would like to do

* * *

**Raph: Well….I've already been beaten by Sensei...many times in fact. So..I guess that leaves the other thing. Not that it's absolutely terrifying**

**Leo rolls his eyes but then hugs Mikey**

**Mikey passes the hug onto Donnie and then puts his pizza down**

**MIkey: Thank you!**

**Donnie: I think it's just natural to be jealous of Casey...for me. He tries to get April all the time but she's mine! I saw her first**

**Raph: Well, he did. They go to the same school, bro.**

**Donnie frowns**

**Leo: Well if I was human, I'd visit Japan**

**Mikey: I'd get a job and then become a millionaire and then I'd buy all the pizzas in the world!**

**Raph: You go ahead and do that. I'd just go to the gym and maybe get stronger. Probably join a boxing club. Maybe play rugby or something…**

**Donnie: I'd do what I do every day. Make inventions! It'd probably be easier with four fingers and a thumb..**

* * *

A note from Leo...

* * *

**Hey guys, Leonardo here...and Mikey has been daring me to do this...so I'll do it. Deep breath real quick. Ok. I'm the L to the E and O to the Nardo and no one plays Marco-Polo better than me. I'm Leonardolicous.**

**-Leo**


	20. Chapter 20

From Cat Girl: ( Cat girl comes in swinging on a vine her shorts are ripped and her skinny tan legs have scars her hair is up in a ponytail and her black T shirt has tares on the sides.) To Everyone: Hey guys I just got back from the central America jungle and escaped two Very hungry snakes. To Casey: Hey handsome stuff!Would you like to go out and fight the purple dragons with me? ( Cat girl gets out her black bullwhips and lashes them out with lightning speed.) To Mikey: Awww you have a GIRLFRIEND! Here I brought you two hundred pizzas ( Hands him pizza.) To Donnie: Seriously who WOULDN'T want a horror movie for a romantic night?! I'd love if a boy would do that for me! But that's probably because I'm a weirdo. To Leo: Leo Karai says Hi and to leave you a message.* Slaps him* STOP FOLLOWING ME! ( Throws hands up in surrender.) Hey she SAID for me to do that to you! To South: * Hugs South* Girl what I do about name calling is like it! Just say: AWESOME I have a new name woo hoo I'll add that one to my collection! Don't let it weigh you down lift up your chin and be nice to them like if they get hurt or laughed at take them aside and do something fun. My best friend was a bully and the only reason she wasn't nice was because no one included her in stuff and were being mean to her. I realized this and hung out with her even though she called me names and usually pushed me away I still followed her around and we became friends. Besides you are Awesome if people can't see that then They need to change not you! You can hang out at my lair if you want and my sister and I would NEVER judge you. To Everyone: Well I got to leave bye guys! Bye Casey Cakes! ( Cat girl grabs her Vine and swings back out of the lair.) Thanks, Cat girl

* * *

**South: Thanks for the advice, Cat Girl. I need to write that down**

**Casey blushes**

**Casey: Well I'd love to whip some Purple Dragon butt! That's what you're asking right?**

**Leo rubs his face and frowns**

**South: You not gonna talk Leo?**

**Leo shakes his head no**

**South: Thought so**

**Mikey takes the pizzas and runs away**

**South: That boy is gonna get diabetes…**

* * *

From Briar Rose: Donnie: You got a date with April Congrats Donnie I knew you had it in you

Casey: Well since you put it that way and I guess you did do pretty good against the Shredder with your mystical skills and hockey stick I got to give you that Casey and why do you refer to yourself in third person

* * *

**Donnie takes a bow**

**Casey growls a bit**

**Casey: Hmm..well third person makes everything cooler. I like that...yep! I like third person!**

**Donnie: So descriptive Casey**

**Casey: You're gonna get it some day, Don**

**Donnie smiles innocently**

**Donnie: Who? Me?**

**Casey growls and storms out of the room**

* * *

From LARAMB: Come on Donnie! You're smarter than that! You should've just went with a horror movie instead, for April. You can tell me if I was right on your next note. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED DONATELLO!

* * *

**Donnie: Strange...that's what South told me to…**

* * *

From Emani: South: Omygersh you updated! My whole life is happy :D

Kik: GorgeousAndUKnowIt

Wattpad: KiwiCurious

Instagram: kiss_meh_

Mikey: Hi! I had fun you're super fun, hilarious and so so cute! Oh and just in case South ambushes you again...

Shoe size: 9

Eye color: Brown

Age: 15

Address: Will not be disclosed in public

Number: Also will not be disclosed

Favorite color: Red

Six others who can prove the first six items: Alize (my sister), Paige (my best friend), April (my mom), Jasmine (my cousin), Tank (my brother) and Mookie (My other cousin)

Shirt size: x-small to small in adult sizes

Favorite movie: Frozen

Favorite show: (Besides TMNT) Gravity Falls or The Fosters

Favorite actor: Leonardo DiCaprio

Favorite actress: Jennifer Lawrence Favorite candy: Sour patch kids

Favorite food: All food!

Favorite male singer: Michael Clifford Favorite female singer: Taylor Swift

Favorite Girl YouTuber: Superwoman

Favorite male YouTuber: Swoozie or Tobuscus

Favorite YouTuber in general: MPGIS (It's a youtube series)

Favorite video game: I don't really get to play much (or ever!) but I like Call of duty, Grand theft auto, Sims and dance central

Favorite book: Gurdians: Book 1 The Girl

Favorite MLP: Pinkie Pie ofcourse!

Favorite transformer Optimus Prime is and always will be bae

Favorite animal: Land- Dog

Water- Dolphin

Friends: Paige, Kidane, Jordan, Brianna, Christian, Kristina and Jasmine

Favorite website: (no judgy)

Phone species: Galaxy S4

Favorite Job: Singer/Actress

Faction: Divergent, dauntless born

Hunger games tribute: Nahh I lived in district 13, one of the few kids who didn't die

In the maze: No never been there... hmm

* * *

**Mikey: I told you she'd fill it all out**

**South: I BELIEVED YOU! I just didn't have faith in you…**

**Mikey: Hey!**

**South: What?**

**Mikey: I'm not deaf you know!**

**South thinks a bit**

**South: Idiotsayswhat?!**

**Mikey: What?**

**South bursts into laughter**

**Mikey: Wait what?**

**South laughs even harder**

**Mikey: I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHAT DID I DO?!**

* * *

A note from South...

* * *

**Holy cow! 20 chapters of questions and answers! Thank you so much! I'm really proud of the Ask-The-TMNT and you guys make it special! Please leave ways the guys can make it better! Or how I could make it better! Thank you all so much!**

**-South**


	21. Chapter 21

From Emani: Raph: Hey we have the same favorite color!

* * *

**Raph: I'm not surprised…**

**South: Well you're nice**

**Raph: What?! I'm not ok…**

**South: Alright. I got my eyes on you..**

**Raph face palms**

**Raph: Drake…**

**South: Eyup!**

**Raph: Big Mac?**

**South nods**

**Raph: Thought so…**

* * *

From JewelGarden505: (Walks in wearing a short, white, long sleeve dress with ruffles at the bottom, blue sandals and her long blue hair tied up in a loose bun with a locket round her neck) hi everyone! Miss me? Well I missed you all! Donnie, you got a date! But horror movies are great! Sometimes, you get so scared that you just hold onto the closest person! Anyway, I got questions!

Raph: Hypothetically, of course, but if I asked you out would you say yes? Just asking, though. Not really asking you out, though, just saying.

Leo: If you could have anything, and I mean anything, what would it be?

Donnie: How was your date? How did it go? Did you at least get a kiss on the cheek?! Sorry for asking more than one question, but I'm dying to know! _

Mikey: Wanna go flyboarding? I invented this with my dad, the smartest dad ever! *takes out two skateboard like things, except without wheels but boosters, so you could fly obviously! And it was way more metalic, awesome, right?* It'll be awesome!

April: Hey there, girl! Was it weird living with boys for 3 months in the woods? Didn't you miss having girl talks with, you know, girls?

Casey: between baseball or hockey, which one do you like better?

All: All of you are awesome! Don't stop being awesome! You too South! Your awesome, too! See ya!

Love

Jewel ;)

* * *

**Raph: Why not?**

**Leo: Wow...Raphie. If I could have anything, it'd be something that could help me protect my family**

**Raph: That was expected**

**Leo frowns and grunts**

**Donnie smiles**

**Donnie: I'll add more details later. I'll tell you now that it was awesome!**

**April: I hate living with boys!**

**The boys in the room stare at her**

**April: No offense..**

**Leo: None taken**

**Casey: I like hockey! It's better than baseball**

**Mikey: FLYBOARDING?! COUNT ME IN!**

**Everyone stares at Mikey**

**Mikey: I mean yes please…**

* * *

From JewelGraden505: Oh, and Mikey? I couldn't do your dare, I'm sooo sorry!

* * *

**Mikey: It's ok! Not everyone can**

* * *

A note from Donnie...

* * *

**I know you all are wondering how the date with April went. We played some board games. Like Sorry, Monopoly, and Uno. It was pretty fun! We got ice-cream and watched a movie. We watched something called Mall Cop. It was pretty funny! April knows some funny movies! I had asked her why she wanted a horror movie but she said she changed her mind about it. I don't know why girls do that. I did get a kiss..but it was on my cheek. Better something than nothing right? I was going to say this real quick, Raph and South are not dating. They aren't boyfriend or girlfriend. Raph just has a small thing for her and she might have one for him. But South and this other guy talk a lot...they are closer to bf and gf than Raph and South being bf and gf...just wanted to point that out..**

**-Donnie**


	22. Chapter 22

From Pwrcat70-ChaosMeister: I'm back..

All: I dare you all to watch the first episode Kotoura-san. I DARE YOU NOT TO CRY!

* * *

**The guys and Casey have tears in their eyes**

**April and South stare at them**

**April: And they said we'd cry**

**South: Mmm-hmm**

* * *

From Snow Mermaid: Raph: what would you like to do besides being a ninja a samurai or a knight

Mikey: do a Raph impression

Donnie: give April some roses *gives him roses*

Leo: do a Donnie impression

* * *

**Mikey: I know the perfect impression**

**Mikey switches his orange mask with Raph's red one**

**Raph blushes when his mask is pulled off and growls when he has Mikey's on**

**Mikey: HULK SMASH!**

**Mikey starts acting like the Hulk**

**Raph growls and takes his mask back**

**Raph switches the masks and growls again**

**Donnie smiles at the roses**

**Donnie: I will. Thanks for the roses! They're perfect**

**Leo: Let me use your mask for a second, bro**

**Leo and Donnie switch masks**

**Leo makes his eyes go wide and he starts pretending to hold up imaginary items**

**Leo: No...time...for...hygiene...must...finish...MACHINES!**

**Donnie punches Leo**

**The two brothers switch masks**

**Donnie: Hey Raph...you didn't answer your question**

**Raph: Well...its gotta be *murmurs***

**Leo: Sorry, what was that?**

**Raph: *murmurs***

**Mikey: What?**

**Raph growls**

**Raph: VOICE ACTING!**

**The three brothers' eyes go wide**

**Raph: Alright you happy? **

**Raph storms out**

**Donnie: Strange…**

* * *

From Guest: Donatello,

What do you think would happen if you met a female ninja like Karai (but looked different and was as smart as you), but was on your side? Would fall for her? Or would you see her as a threat?

April,

Did you ever realize that Donnie had a crush on you?

* * *

**Donnie thinks for a second**

**Donnie: I couldn't say I wouldn't be jealous of her...but I don't know if I would have something for her. April is my only one**

**April: Oh, Donnie...And ya, I did realize that Donnie liked me. When I went on his laptop he had pictures of me eating pizza. It was far more than obvious after that day…**

**Donnie laughs nervously**

**April brings down Donnie's face and kisses him on the lips**

**April: But at least I know**

**Donnie: Uh...duh...ummm**

**April giggles a bit**

* * *

From CastielLunaWinchester: Yes Leo, I am one of your (Amazing?) Fangirls, And I'm definitely not afraid to admit that! Your just such a great leader! That's why :)

Yes, Mikey you are adorable! (That's probably why my little sister is a Fangirl of you!)

Rapheal, great description of Casey Jones there haha!

Hehe South, your so funny xD I did not know you had another Ask Fanfic...to be honest I have never looked haha!

* * *

**Leo smiles**

**Leo: You are amazing. All my fans are. And thank you for the compliment! **

**Casey pushes Raph and Raph pushes him back**

**Raph: I know...I describe Casey perfectly!**

**Casey: Whatever, dude…**

**Mikey makes cute, anime eyes**

**Mikey: I know I am adorable!**

**South: I'm working on it...Pinkie Pie is very excited**

**Pinkie Pie jumps in**

**Pinkie Pie: Thunder Hazel! Come 'ere!**

**South: PINKIE?! GO BACK TO YOUR PANEL ROOM!**

**Pinkie Pie: Okey-dokey-lokey**

**Pinkie Pie runs back**

**Raph: Thunder Hazel?**

**South: You see it's...my pony name...Just because I hit Rarity's flower named Hazel with a lightning bolt I get that stupid name…**

**Casey: It's kinda cool**

**South: It is?**

**Casey: Nope!**

**South's face turns red**

**South: Shut up Casey!**

From Pwrcat70-ChaosMeister: All: What is your opinion on Kotoura's mom?

Splinter: What would you do if I told you there was a machine that could turn you ALL human?  
Casey: watch?vPiBohDujLPs  
All again: First episode of... ATTACK ON TITAN.  
South: I'm starting up a questions thing soon for the characters of How to train your dragon. Would you like to be in it?  
Raph &amp; leo: Where maids outfits and say to mikey, "What can I get you today master?"

**Mikey shakes Raph's by the shoulders feriously**

**Mikey: HER MOM IS SO MEAN! WHO WOULD DO THAT TO A LITTLE GIRL?**

**Raph: She's ok...I don't really care about 'er**

**Donnie: She's very cold-hearted to Kotoura**

**Leo: I don't know. I feel like Kotoura's mother is gonna come back for her...I'm not really sure**

**Casey: That thing you sent me never let me in...what was it?**

**Raph: One, maybe it's because you're stupid. And two, you're not supposed to be asking the questions**

**Casey: Oh ya...you're STUPID!**

**Raph and Casey start arguing**

**Leo face palms**

**South: Don't mind them...sorera o wasurete**

**All of the people in the room stare at her**

**Splinter: Sorera o wasurete means 'forget them' in Japanese**

**South: Anyway, I think the mother is very cruel. And I'd love to be part of your Ask-How to Train Your Dragon! Thank you so much for asking**

**April: The mother...she's cruel but I agree with Leo. I think Kotoura's mother might claim Kotoura again...**

**South smiles at Leo and Raph**

**South: Alright you two, come on**

**South pushes Leo and Raph into a closet and slams the door**

**(From inside the closet)**

**Leo: Why do you need a drill?**

**Raph: And a saw?**

**South: Guys, why is it called a hack saw? It doesn't hack! I just don't get it...**

**(From outside the closet)**

**Everyone can hear screaming**

**South: HOLD STILL RAPH! LEO! STOP SQUIRMING! I'M NOT FINISHED HACKING**

**April, Casey, Donnie, Splinter, and Mikey have horrified looks on their faces**

**The closet door flies open**

**Leo and Raph blush terribly**

**Donnie, Casey, and Mikey laugh when they see the fake hair, maid costumes, and high heels**

**Raph and Leo growls**

**South: MIKEY! Come 'ere!**

**Mikey walks up**

**Leo/Raph: What can I get you today master?**

**Mikey laughs**

**Mikey: I want pizza and spicy gummy worms!**

**Raph growls**

**Raph: South! Get this off!**

**South: Sorry guys...I used super glue too**

**Raph and Leo have horrified looks on their faces**

**South: What? I'm not good at tying...**

**Leo and Raph run out screaming while tripping on their high heels**

**Everyone in the room chuckles**

**Splinter: I don't know if there was a machine that could turn us human would be a great thing. I don't know if my sons could deal with it easily**

**Donnie: Why not?**

**Splinter: Some of you aren't mature enough for it**

**April, Casey, South, Donnie, and Splinter stare at Mikey**

**Mikey: What?**

* * *

A note from April...

* * *

**This is a dare from Mikey...Please don't the other guys and Casey I did this. Ok...All the time I turn around brother's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my, uh, I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up drama, little mama I don't wanna take your man. And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it. But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele. SOUTH STOP LAUGHING! I CAN HEAR YOU IN THE BACKGROUND!**

**-April**


	23. Chapter 23

From Cat Girl: ( Cat girl comes in wearing a black short sleeved top and shorts.) To Everyone: I'm Back! Did you miss me? To Casey: * kisses his cheek* Thanks for the date handsome I had so much fun when we fought the purple dragons! They are no match for..The Vigilantes. Want to go to a movie later? To Leo: * Hugs him* Sorry for teasing you about your journal. To South: Any time girly! Come over sometime to my water park lair and hang out with my sister and I for just us girls. To Mikey: I did yell TMNT forever outside and five boys on the sidewalk came to my yard and we started pretending to be you guys I played April and they were the turtles and Casey. To April: I see you are dating Donnie so that means my Casey is free to me right? To Everyone: Enjoy the beginning of summer dudes! Meow! ( Cat girl leaves.) Thanks, Cat girl

* * *

**South: Girl night? Totally!**

**South brings out a cannon**

**South: I borrowed this from Pinkie Pie...it's the party cannon!**

**South lights the cannon and confetti falls out**

**Raph rolls his eyes**

**Casey: That...was...awesome**

**Casey faints and falls onto the floor**

**Leo: Baka… And it's fine Cat Girl...and I do not have a journal. It's just a book**

**Raph: Sure, Leo. And you call Casey a baka**

**April nods and smiles**

**April: Sure you can take Casey. But if he does anything idiotic, bring him back so he can get a whoopin**

**South: I would like to whoop Casey too!**

**April: South...don't you remember last time**

**South: What?! It was just a little blood…**

**Leo: That was mouthfuls!**

**Donnie: And you didn't seem to try to hurt him**

**South starts to sweat a bit**

**South: Stop it…**

**Raph: And you whacked him with a tree branch**

**South: Shut up!**

**Mikey: And he's got a lot of bruises**

**South: I'M SORRY OK! HE JUST GAVE ME THE WRONG ORDER OF PIZZA!**

**South runs out of the room**

**Mikey: It's so awesome that so many people are doing my dare!**

**Raph: That's barely a dare!**

**Mikey: Fine Raph...I dare you do what Leo did in the notes but with Raphie**

**Raph crosses his arms**

**Raph: Challenge accepted**

**Leo: Oh no…**

* * *

From chococookie212: Heeeeeeeey! Greetings, y'all. My name is chococookie, but call me Cookie, kay? I bring'th questions... Eth...

Leo, what's your favourite movie? Unless its a Space Heroes one, then its okay...

Raph, what's your ideal girl? One just like your or your opposite?

Donnie, how do you feel about Doctor Rockwell? Especially when he said warmblooded mammals are smarter than coldblooded reptiles. That was... Something else.

Mikey, what's your favourite Disney song? Mine is *takes a deep breath* Hakuna Matata... What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata... Aint no passing craze! It means no worries, for the rest of your days! It's our problem free, philosophy... Hakuna Matata!

April, do you ever have your hair free and not in a ponytail?

Casey, what's your favourite winter sport? In SA, we don't have snow, only when it's freezing cold.

Master splinter, when did the turtles learn that girls exsist?

Thank you all! Update soon, please!

* * *

**Leo: Well, Cookie, I did enjoy the new Avengers!**

**Raph: It was awesome! And I guess my ideal girl would be shy, kind, and sweet. Though kinda tough on the inside. I guess that would be my ideal girl**

**Donnie: Geez Raph**

**Raph: What?**

**Donnie: I thought you'd like a girl that is tough and all kinds of stuff. I don't know if Dr. Rockwell meant anything by that statement...but I was offending**

**Mikey: Very offensive. My favorite disney song is Once Upon a December. I can't stop singing it**

**Raph: He literally can't**

**Mikey sings**

**Mikey: Once upon a december…**

**The three brothers groan**

**April: I think it's kinda cute. And once in while I do take out my hair. Like my dance. I let it down. It wasn't really me though, I like my hair up**

**Casey: My turn. I really like skiing and sledding. But hockey is the best! So ya, hockey**

**Splinter stares at the turtles and thinks for a second**

**Splinter: I think they discovered what girls were when they were five. A young girl somehow got lost in the sewers. Though she was found...the turtles seemed to like her**

**Casey: So it was like their first crush?**

**Splinter nods**

**April: Awww...that's so KAWAII!**

**The guys blush**

* * *

From Breana: Donnie and Mikey, So you guys are cool with being the A minus team because in my opinion you guys should be the A plus team

Turtles, At first. Was it hard training with your weapons?

Leo, Was it like fighting with two swords?

Mikey, Pizza plus ninja plus skateboard plus fighting a lot of villains plus being heros equals AWESOME!

Raph, Do you ever crack your knuckles before a fight?

Donnie, Hey! If you want you can talk science to me I'm no genius or anything but I'm a good listener

* * *

**Mikey: Thanks dudette! Being the youngest totally blows…**

**Raph: And of course training with the weapons were hard at first. All of it was hard at first**

**Donnie: Wow...you're being very logical**

**Raph: I meant to go for the word sarcastic**

**Donnie frowns**

**Leo: Fighting with two swords is like writing with two hands**

**Raph: Same with the sai**

**Mikey: And the nunchucks**

**Leo sighs**

**Leo: Whatever**

**Mikey: BOOYAKASHA! That does equal awesome!**

**Donnie: Ok..I can list the elements of the periodic table in a couple of seconds!**

**Donnie breathes in but Raph covers his mouth**

**Raph: I'd rather listen to the elements of harmony than that…**

**Donnie groans**

**Raph: Good egghead...good**

**Leo: Doesn't a my little pony call nerds 'Egghead'?**

**Raph looks around awkwardly**

**Raph: South talks about My Little Pony way to much**

**Mikey: Sure, Raph**

**Raph growls**

**Raph: I'm gonna go kick South...**

* * *

A note from Raph...

* * *

**Mikey and his stupid dares...Alright. I'm the R to the A th E, and no one signs autographies like me...I'm Raphielicious. Alright I did it. You all happy? **

**-Raph**


	24. Chapter 24

From Snow Mermaid: Donnie: battle Casey April will love you!

Mikey: do a Donnie impression

Raph: dance to a random song chosen by Leo

* * *

**Donnie: Sounds great when do I start?**

**Leo: Later...wait for Casey to finish school. Today it's April and Casey's last day of school. And Raph I found a perfect song**

**Leo hands Raph a disc**

**Raph growls**

**Raph: This is South's!**

**Leo: Yep. When she hears it she'll kill you!**

**Raph growls**

**Raph: Fine, but at the end of this**

**Mikey and Donnie switch masks**

**Mikey: Ok, here's my impression! OMG! New laptops! Computers! Tvs! I'M GONNA DIE! OMG! TECHNOLOGY EVERYWHERE! NOW I CAN STALK APRIL WITH VIRUSES AND CAMERAS!**

**Donnie: MIKEY!**

**Mikey screams and runs out of the room**

**Donnie picks up his staff and chases Mikey**

**Leo: Ok Raphie, your turn**

**Raph: Have I ever told you I hate you?**

**Leo: Love you too, bro**

**Raph puts the CD in a stereo**

**Raph hits play and Baby by Justin Bieber starts to play**

**Raph's eye twitches with anger and he starts to dance**

**A pounding comes from outside**

**South: RAPHAEL!**

**South tackles Raph and shakes him by his shoulders**

**South: DIE! THAT IS MY PERSONAL STUFF YOU BAKA! STOP TOUCHING MY STUFF!**

**Leo falls on the floor laughing**

**South: SHUT UP LEO!**

**South grabs Leo and starts to shake him**

**South: You guys took my disc! WHY?!**

**Raph: It was Leo, I swear**

**Leo: No, it was Raph**

**Raph and Leo are dragged out of the room by South**

**South: You better hope you don't get scars when I'm finished with you both!**

* * *

From V: South: What is it like to have to live so much noise? I love this ask tmnt. What version is this?

Donnie: Which invention did you think took the longest to make? I wish you the best of luck with April.

Mikey: Why are so adorable? *gives him 100 pizzas* What is it like living with older brothers who think you are stupid? You aren't stupid, you are smart and so adorable.

Leo: How hard is it to be leader with brothers who argue a lot? I wish you the best of luck.

Raph: Who do you think is your favorite brother in boring times?fights against foot/Kraang?training? Good luck with whatever you need luck with cause I don't see anything he needs luck in.

Splinter: Can you tell us one really embarrassing and hilarious story of when the guys were little? You are a really wise and great master of ninjistu( did I spell it right).

April: What is it like to have boys arguing over who gets you? You are really nice and sweet.

Casey: How did you learn to be a vigilante without any training? Or did you have training? You are a good hockey player.

* * *

**South: Well this is the 2012 TMNT. No need for a fancy introduction. I like noise. It makes me kinda disappear into thin air. But once in a while I need quiet so I go to my house**

**Mikey: Where she is a secret agent!**

**South: MIKEY!**

**Mikey: meep…**

**South: I'm not an agent...but ya. I'm glad you enjoy the Ask the TMNT. The guys are pretty proud of the Q&amp;A on fanfiction**

**Donnie: For the invention question**

**Donnie thinks for a bit**

**South: You interrupted me**

**Donnie: I think it was the Turtle Mech. I feel like that took the longest**

**South: He's ignoring me**

**Raph: Of course he is, noise makes you disappear into thin air**

**South groans and leaves the room**

**Donnie: Thanks for the luck! I do think I need it...unless I can make a luck invention**

**Mikey: I don't know why I'm adorable. Maybe it's because since Raph turned out so ugly, someone had to come out adorable**

**Leo and Casey hold back Raph**

**Mikey: It's not fun with brothers like that**

**Mikey takes the pizzas**

**Mikey: South! I'm coming with you**

**Mikey runs out **

**Leo and Casey let go of Raph**

**Raph: Lucky punk. My favorite brother. Hmm, for fighting and training, it has to be Leo. He doesn't mess up as much as Donnie and Mikey**

**Donnie: Hey!**

**Raph: But in boring times, Donnie and Mikey are ok. They can make things explode or bring alligators home. So, they're entertaining**

**Leo: It's very hard to be leader. But it has it's benefits at some points. I can help my brothers get along at some points and at other points, I can't. It's kinda hot and cold**

**April fixes her hair a bit**

**April: Well, I don't like it when boys fight over me. It always ends badly. I learned that from movies**

**Casey: We're not in a movie April. We're in a show**

**April frowns**

**Casey smirks **

**Casey: Just being awesome helps me as a vigilante. So no training needed, I just had to be awesome!**

**Splinter: Training could do you some good, Casey. I think the funniest story I have of my sons is their first time on the tv. I allowed them to watch anime so they could learn japanese. It was something I've always wanted to teach them. They ended up wanting to watch an anime called Sailor Moon. Though it was anime, they didn't speak japanese. So I found a way to change the show to speak japanese**

**Raph: Not this…**

**Raph leaves the room**

**Leo: I'm coming too Raph**

**Leo follows**

**Splinter: They ended up loving the show. One day, when I went out to explore deeper in the sewers I came back to a wrecked lair. There were screams of war. I found the turtles having a little battle. Raphael was dressed up as Usagi Tsukino. Michaelangelo was dressed as Luna the cat. Leonardo was dressed up as Queen Nehelenia. And Donatello was dressed as Mistress 9. They all had fake hair, dresses of some sort, and make up on**

**Casey laughs really hard**

**Donnie's face turns red **

**Donnie: Leo! Don't forget me!**

**Donnie runs out of the room**

**April face palms**

* * *

From Cat Girl: ( Cat girl comes in riding a motorcycle.) To Everyone: Check out what S.H.E.I.L.D left in the garage! I call her She Devil. To Casey: No I didn't steal this ride I just Borrowed it. * Sees everyone's quizzical looks* Okay okay! They just left it in MY part of the garage so I thought it was okay! Besides I'm returning it anyways just to be extra sure. To Raphael: Dose South matches those qualities that you were listing in a girl you like? To Leo: * Hugs him..again* You Still forgive me? To Donnie: What do you like about Casey? What do you Not like about Casey except the fact he wanted April to himself. To April: Isn't it so freaking frustrating being loved By two boys who don't like each other? I mean how mature is that in stead of letting yourself decide who you like! To South: * whispers.* Total Apriltello lover though. She should be paired with Donnie 4 ever. To Mikey: What do you like about South? I like that she's awesome! To Everyone: Well Casey and I are going to the movies South can come since she is already going to my lair. Bye guys! ( Cat girl revs her motorcycle and then speeds off.) Thanks, Cat girl

* * *

**South: Nick Fury isn't gonna be the happiest person on earth**

**Raph: How do you know who that is?**

**South: He wanted my to be part of S.H.I.E.L.D a few years ago. I refused. He didn't have the best attitude in the world back then**

**Leo: Don't worry, Cat Girl, I forgive you**

**Leo smiles at Cat Girl**

**April: It is frustrating! I can never keep track of which one I really like! Is it Casey or is it Donnie? I have no clue! I really do not enjoy being fought over**

**South nods at the whisper**

**South: Me too**

**April: What?**

**South: Nothin'**

**April: What did she say?**

**South: I'm not tellin'**

**April: Tell me!**

**South: No**

**April: Tell...me…**

**April tackles South**

**They wrestle on the floor**

**Mikey watches the two girls**

**Mikey: I think I like that South is an awesome gamer. She knows a lot of games. But I kinda wish she'd tell us more of her past. She doesn't talk about it a lot. Whenever we ask she just asks us about our past. She's heard the story about five hundred times! I know we're awesome, but I want to know more about her that way we can be better gaming friends**

**Donnie shrugs**

**Donnie: Casey can kinda be helpful at some points. They one thing about Casey that I hate is that he is cocky. He talks a lot about himself…**

**Raph: South is sweet and kind. When we first met her she was really shy. But she was pretty tough too. Get but in the head with a katana hurts a lot**

**Leo: It was on accident!**

**Raph: Hmmm...well I guess she is kinda like what I said I like. But, kinda like Mikey, for me to get closer to her, she needs to talk more about her past. Maybe you could get her talk more about it…**

**Leo nods**

**Leo: It's a girl to girl thing...maybe**

**Mikey: Awesome questions dudette!**

* * *

From Pwrcat70-ChaosMeister: What I meant for the next chapter was

Casey: Watch my little dashie

* * *

**Casey: That is so sad...I think I met Rainbow Dash in South's Ask-A-Pony. Is that really a true story? That's so sad...I'll have to ask Rainbow Dash later on..**

* * *

A note from Casey...

* * *

**I hate that Mikey does the same dare. But it's kinda funny. Especially with the Raphielicious. Raph's not hearing the last of that one! Now it's my turn! I'm the C to the A the S and E, and no one can drop the bass like me. I'm Casealicious. I mean bass as in music by the way. Not the body part bass. Not like All About That Bass. Not that I'm hating Meghan Trainor or anything. I should really stop..**

**-Casey**


	25. Chapter 25

From CastielLunaWinchester: Thank you Leo! Love you! (Not literally haha)

*Watches Raph and Casey and giggles*

Omg Pinkie Pie! Hello, jumping-Pony! didn't expect to see you here!

Cool pony name, South! :D

* * *

**Pinkie Pie jumps back in**

**Pinkie PIe: Hi-ya!**

**South: Pinkie Pie! Go back!**

**Pinkie Pie: Okie-dokie-lokie**

**Pinkie Pie jumps back out**

**South: Thank you. At least someone thinks it's an ok pony name**

**Casey sticks his tongue out at South**

**South sticks out her's to Casey**

**Leo nods**

**Leo: No problem**

* * *

From Breana: Turtles, So far. Do you guys enjoy answering our questions?

Leo, do a Raph impression

Raph, do a Leo impression

Donnie, Are you still going to give Timothy retro mutagen?

Mikey, What your favortive toppings on a pizza?

April, You're so cool! girl what's your secret

Baxter Stockman, Hey Baxter! there's a question I always wanted to ask you. What's a smart guy like you doing working for the Shredder?

* * *

**South holds Baxter Stockman by his shirt collar**

**The guys make disgusted faces**

**South: What?**

**Mikey: That is gross**

**South: But he has a question!**

**Baxter: Working for Shredder isn't my choice. Can I go now?**

**South shrugs**

**South: Eh..ok**

**South lets go**

**Baxter flies out of the panel room**

**Raph: A Leo impression? Hmm...ok here goes nothing**

**Raph starts talking in a bossy voice**

**Raph: Everyone shut up! We gotta get in through the slowest way possible**

**Leo rolls his eyes**

**Raph smirks **

**Raph: I think that was the best Leo impression**

**Leo: My turn**

**Leo screams at the top of his lungs**

**Everyone covers their ears**

**Leo: Ok, I'm done**

**Raph: What was that?**

**Leo: That was you screaming in rage**

**Raph growls**

**Leo makes a defensive pose**

**Leo: It's not my fault you scream so much**

**Mikey: My favorite pizza toppings are jelly beans, pepperoni, and sardines**

**Leo gags and Raph hacks dramatically**

**Donnie rolls his eyes**

**Donnie: Only you Mikey, only you. And yes, when I finish enough retro-mutagen, I will fix Timothy**

**April: I believe in you Donnie**

**Donnie: Thanks, April**

**April: No secret. I'm just me**

**South: That's the quote of day**

**April shrugs and then laughs**

**South tilts her head a bit**

**South: What's funny?**

**Leo: And of course we enjoy answering questions**

**Raph: We hate the stupid questions though**

**Mikey: Ignore, Raph. He's being Raph**

**Raph growls**

**Mikey screams**

**Mikey: I take it back!**

* * *

From V: Turtles: All of you guys are so freaking adorable and I don't have a favorite. Which lesson from your ninja training was the hardest?

* * *

**Leo: Working together**

**Donnie: Strength**

**Raph: Stealth**

**Mikey: Focus**

**The brothers look at each other**

**Leo: Working together, strength, stealth, and focus were hard**

**Raph: Sums it up**

**Mikey/Donnie: Yep**

* * *

From BronyPolka: South, I saw your Ask-A-Pony and I was wondering that maybe you could bring the ponies to this Q&amp;A or the TMNT to the Ask-A-Pony. It'd be kinda cool! Right?

* * *

**South: I could see. But I'd have to ask Splinter and Princess Celestia. But Pinkie Pie has broken the fourth wall enough. I could definitely try!**

* * *

From LARAMB: LARAMB: Mikey, do Mikeylicious

Donnie, do Donnielicious

* * *

**Mikey: Me first! I'm the M to the I to the K E Y, and no one eats a pizza pie like I, I'm Mikeylicious!**

**Donnie: Grammar! **

**Mikey: Then you do it better!**

**Donnie: I will. I'm the D to the O to the double N I E, and no one fixes the machines like me. I'm Donnielicious**

**Donnie smirks at Mikey**

**Mikey frowns**

**Mikey: You win**

* * *

A note from April...

* * *

**It's my turn for Mikey's dare! I'm so happy he finally dared me. I hate being the last. Hopefully I'm not. I know South still has to do the dare. Ok here we go. I'm the A to the P th and I'm the most faithful of my fam. I'm Aprilicious! **

**-April**


	26. PLEASE READ

**Hi, it's South! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I forgot my password, went through some hard times, lost friends, gained new ones, and found new fandoms. I'm going to be continuing all my stories in a different version on another account. The account is called Ghoulish Fool. I'm so sorry for this inconvenience. Please go over there and follow me and I'll get started on a whole new Ask the TMNT, Ask the MLP, and more! ;) **


End file.
